DeathFlower
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: Evelyn Shard, a regular teen. well as regular as a teen can get by attending the DWMA! As Evelyn finds out who she is and how she'll help with the upending war against the DWMA's enemies but everything complicates by an unlikely love triangle. (Contains OC's. And reviews are appericated!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting…**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners and anything else outside of the manga/anime belongs to NighshadeRoses13.

"**Evelyn eh?" Lord Death puts down my files and glances at me. I nod and try not to look at him directly. "And you're from the Shard clan correct? The Shard clan has been known to be Meisters and weapons correct?" I nod again I must look so stupid to him and he's letting me into the DWMA? "Kid! Come and take Ms. Shard to your class with Professor Stein!" he hollers and a boy with jet black hair with three white streaks on his right side of his head but his eyes are so amazing; honey colored but with tints of amber walks in. I follow him out and we walk down the DWMA's hallways in silence.**

"**I'm Death the Kid but I go by Kid; and you?" he glances at me. **

"**Evelyn Shard. Are you a Meister?" I try to get him to keep talking.**

"**Yeah, to Patty and Liz; what about you?" **

"**Well Shards can be both so I don't know and that's why I'm here." He mumbles something. "What?"**

"**It's just that… you're not… SYMETRICAL!"**

"**Um excuse me?" what the hell?**

"**It's just that things that aren't symmetrical aren't beautiful and ugly so I have an obsession with symmetry."**

"**Well you're not exactly the most symmetrical thing here." I blurt out. He's saying I'm not pretty because I'm not symmetrical? We stop in front of a door and I'm glad that we walk in and it's a classroom. I pass the teacher who I'm guessing is Professor Stein and he turns to knob in his head as he looks at me. **

"**You're Soul Wave Lengths are blended with Meister and Weapon lengths so I'm assuming you're a Shard then." I nod and introduce myself. "Take a seat next to Soul and Maka. Raise your hands!" a blonde girl with green eyes and a boy with white hair and red eyes raise their hands. I climb up the stairs and slid in next to them.**

"**I'm Soul Eater, a weapon." The boy introduces himself acting cool.**

"**Evelyn Shard and 'unclassified.'' I wink and he laughs. The girl leans over and waves towards me. **

"**Maka Albarn and I am Soul's Meister." I wave back and get one of my curls out of my face and back into my black cascade of hair. I look down and try to pay attention to the lesson Stein's teaching but my eyes look for Kid. C'mon Evelyn, he's just a student like you no need to be treating him like a golden boy. School ends and Maka and Soul walk me back to my house in Death City.**

"**How long have you been living here?" Soul questions me.**

"**I moved here last night and had to get to the DWMA this morning because if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to attend."**

"**Who do you live?" Maka asks next.**

"**With my parents and sister and the dogs. We're pretty average family." I say goodbye, fish for my keys to the house and walk in. **

"**Hello sweetheart how was today?" my mom asks.**

"**Interesting…" I grin and retreat back to my room.**


	2. Chapter 2: the mission

**Chapter 2: the mission**

I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I wake up the next morning I get dressed into my black skinny jeans and my black leather jacket and head for the DWMA.**

**"Bye Mom! Say bye for me to Dad and Sis!" I yell as I walk out the door. Lord Death said I was going to start my missions today with some of the student so I can get a hang of things and hopefully we can know what I'll be classified as. I really hope I don't have to do anything to serious like run into a witch or something.**

**"Hey Evelyn!" I look up and it's Maka and Soul. I shuffle to them.**

**"What's up?"**

**"You're with us today." Soul informs me. Great… it's not like I don't want to be with them but it's just that they're a scythe duo and from previous experiences I'm a gun weapon. Let's see how this works.**

**"What's our mission?"**

**"Kishin soul and we're gonna capture it." I gulp and we set out.**

**We're in small village and it's raining. How strange because the rain is like not rain if that makes sense. When it lands on me it doesn't feel like water it feels like ice.**

**"You guys there's something off about this rain. It's not natural." I inform them.**

**"You're right; something's causing the rain to be like this." Maka agrees with me and does a Soul Search. "It's coming from the Kishin. He's just a little further up. Let's go." We follow her and the Kishin's huge. **

**"Don't get careless because one mistake can kill you." Maka holds Soul as a scythe and attacks. Leaving me to figure out what I'm supposed to do. I see some pillars near the Kishin and get an idea. I jump to land on top of the pillars. There're boulders on one of them, I start to push against them. The Kishin finds me and lunges out for me. He knocks the pillar down and I fall to the ground. The leg I landed on screams in agony from the pain. I drag myself away from the Kishin's range. Maka slams Soul down onto the Kishin's head and it turns into a Kishin Soul Orb. Soul transforms back and devours the Orb. After they run to me to make sure I'm okay.**

**"Can you walk?" Maka asks. I nod no and scream. Soul wraps his arms around my body and picks me up.**

**"I'll carry you back to the DWMA. C'mon let's go before Evelyn injuries herself even worse." We tread back to the DWMA and my leg hasn't been making a recovery. I feel it limp and start freaking out. What if I broke it and they have to amputate it?! I think about Professor Stein saying "Can I dismember you?!" I shake my head at that thought and burry my head into Soul's chest.**

**"What's wrong?" he questions.**

**"Nothing…" I lie and eventually fall asleep along the way.**

**"How long do you think she'll be out for?" a voice asks.**

**"Not long, her leg was repaired thanks for her Shard characteristics." A woman answers. I wake up and it's Kid, Soul, Maka and a blonde lady with snake like eyes.**

**"What happened to me?" I ask.**

**"You shattered a part of your leg but we managed to turn you into your weapon form and replaced the broken metal and your leg's fine now." The blonde answers. "How silly of me, I'm the school's nurse Medusa." She smiles and it's a little creepy if you ask me. I swing my legs over the bed and get up. My leg's shaky but I ignore it and walk around trying to look strong. I look down at my leg and there's a giant scar down my thigh. Soul and Maka help me walk back to my house and say bye. I walk in and my dad is like "What happened to you?!" I explain and he tells me that I'm not going to the DWMA tomorrow. I sigh and sleep the rest of the day off.**


	3. Chapter 3: mission in the pyramid

**Chapter 3: mission in the pyramid…**

I do I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I wake up but don't even bother to get dressed. Dad pretty much grounded me from school today. Story of my life… just kidding but still I hate being cooped up inside of the house. I go to Dad's studio downstairs.**

**"Dad, what am I?" I lean against the door.**

**"What do you mean?" he looks up from his computer.**

**"A Meister or a weapon?"**

**"Hem, well chances are most likely a weapon." **

**"Then can I go to the DWMA then?"**

**"Don't start Evelyn."**

**"You're robbing me my education!" I mock my former teachers.**

**"Go ask your mother." I ask Mom and she says "Go ask your father." Since they'll give me that I go and get dressed. Then I sneak out before they notice I'm gone. Damn I'm going to be late…**

**I run up the DWMA's stairs and into the building. I dash through the hallways when a voice stops me.**

**"Why weren't you here this morning?" Kid asks.**

**"Um, I got um…" my tongue tangles. Why? Because I got grounded because my dad thinks I'll end up dead?**

**"Whatever, Professor Stein's looking for you to do a follow up on your leg. Don't forget to pick up your mission today after."**

**"Hey Kid," he nods at me like saying what. "What weapon do you use?"**

**"Guns why?"**

**"The reason why I got injured yesterday was because Maka doesn't use guns and I had to fight by myself so maybe I can do my mission with you today?"**

**He smiles slightly and answers. "Sure why not?" we go to pick out the mission and these two slightly dark blondes look at me.**

**"Hey Kid, who's this?" the taller one asks looking down at me.**

**"Liz, this is Evelyn, Evelyn Jen." I wave and smile.**

**"She's pretty! Where did she come from?!" the smaller girl screams in my face.**

**"Patty!" Liz screams. I laugh and we all set out.**

**"There's a Kishin inside one of the Pyramids of Giza. We're supposed to take out the Kishin and leave the Pyramid enacted." I transform into my weapon form so Kid doesn't have to share his skateboard craft thingy with me. As we soar over the desert Kid keeps mumbling about something.**

**"What is it?" Liz asks.**

**"I think I left the portrait in my hall slightly over to the left…"**

**"Don't start about your symmetry thing now Kid." I yell, he shubs me into his back pocket so I'll knock it off. I curse under my breath and he grins. We make it in front of the pyramid, all of his guns transform back and he yells then leaves us to make sure that his painting isn't off.**

**"KID!" Liz screams after he leaves a cloud of dust behind him. I face palm and Patty giggles.**

**"I guess there's nothing we can do about it. Let's get the Kishin out so we can go home." I say as I head inside the pyramid. There's a groaning noise as our footsteps slam onto the ancient floor.**

**"What's that?!" Liz yells as she hides behind Patty. I stop and the place shakes, sending sand on top of us. Then these zombie things come at us.**

**"You guys!" Liz's voice rises.**

**"Transform now!" I order.**

**"But Kid can only wield us because he's a Meister, you're-"**

**"I'm a Meister too so do it!" they transform and fall into my hands. I shoot at the zombies. **

**"Behind you!" Patty transforms back and Liz falls into her hands, aims and shoots at the zombie behind me. I nod as thanks, then I transform into a bigger gun. We eventually make it past the zombies.**

**"Hey good job you guys." I greet as we run down the hall. We enter the Pharaoh's Chamber; it's quiet; too quiet.**

**"Keep your eyes peeled, something's off!" I yell as something snags my leg and hangs me upside down. The same happens to Patty and Jen. Then the Kishin appears from the Pharaoh's casket. Tchk, out of places for it to come from… it wraps its bandages around me like a python constricting its prey. Kid better get here soon… the Kishin brings me to its mouth and opens wide. I scream and scrim under its grip.**

**"Kid! Help us!" the girls yell as Kid comes in.**

**"Ohmigod girls!" he covers his eyes.**

**"Kid knock it off and save me damn it!" the Kishin covers my mouth and is about to drop me in its mouth when I kick him. He howls and throws me across the room. **

**"I can't, it's so symmetrical!" Kid looks like a kid (haha! That's sooo funny!) on Christmas morning. Then the Kishin sends its bandages towards him, it cuts him sending blood everywhere. "Kid!" I manage to regain my footing and sprint to protect him by any means. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and shield him with my body. My back gets cut up and is drenched in my own blood. He's in shock as I scream in agony and fall slump into his lap, I'm dark as night.**

.


	4. Chapter 4: After the mission

**4: after the mission.**

I do I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**"Evelyn, wake up." I slowly open my eyes and it's Kid. "C'mon I'll take you back to the DWMA but you'll need to get up so I can carry you on my back." I stumble to get up and climb onto his back.**

**"What about Patty and Liz?" I cough out.**

**"In my pockets try to stay wake please. I don't want to be carrying a dead person."**

**"Gee thanks." He boards onto his craft and we take off.**

**"Thanks for trying to save me back there." He glances at me with his amber eyes. I blush a little bit but thankfully there's blood caked on my face.**

**"You're welcome; comrades gotta look out for each other right?" I offer a small smile. He keeps talking to me to keep me awake. The school eventually comes into view and we stop on the school's entrance.**

**"Evelyn!" Maka screams as she sees me being carried by Kid. "What happened?!" she tries touch me to make sure I'm okay.**

**"Maka! Open the doors so Evelyn doesn't bleed herself to death." She opens to doors and forces other students to get out of the way. Soul glances at me looks away then it hits him, he looks back at me in shock.**

**"Evelyn! Oh god what happened to you?"**

**"Now isn't the time for questions." Kid barks. They take me to the infirmary and set me down on the bed. Medusa comes to me, lifts the back of my shirt and starts cleaning up my wounds.**

**"You guys can leave. I'll call you guys when she's cleared." They leave and guilty is written across Kid's face.**

**"Well Evelyn what happened now?" medusa questions me with her motherly like voice. I explain to her and she sighs. "You're going have to be more careful Evelyn because one day you'll seriously hurt yourself." I agree and I'm cleared a couple of hours later.**

**"Evelyn, Lord Death wants to see you in the Mirror Room." Sid the zombie teacher informs me. I find the Mirror Room and Lord Death greets me.**

**"You wanted to see me Lord Death?"**

**"Yes, my son told me how you saved him from the Kishin today. How did you?"**

**"I um… pretty much threw myself in front of him and bore the attack."**

**"Oh well that works too."**

**"Anything else sir?"**

**"No I suppose but take this as my gratitude." He hands me a library card with a crest on the back. Hmm what's the crest supposed to mean? I leave and bump into a blue haired boy.**

**"Hey watch where you're going! I'm the legendary Black Star! Ha-ha-ha!" **

**"Sorry for that, Black Star can be a bit of a handful, I'm Tsubaki by the way. And you?"**

**"Evelyn Shard, where's the library by the way?" Tsubaki gives me the directions and I follow them. I find Soul in there "Hey."**

**"Nice to know that you're okay." He smiles.**

**"Yeah just gotta be more careful." I wink. "Where's Maka?"**

**"I dunno she's usually studying."**

**"Oh lovely; well anyways what brings you here?"**

**"Got bored and hey you doing anything after school?"**

**"No why?"**

**"Want to go and grab some ice cream?"**

**"So you're asking me out on a date?" I tease.**

**"Whatever floats your boat."**

**"Sure. Shall we go?" we leave the DWMA and stroll through Death City. We sit on a building's ledge and eat the ice cream in the setting sun.**

**"How do you like the DWMA?" Soul asks and bites into his ice cream.**

**"I like it, just not the fact that on my first to days I'm getting injured." I smile as I laugh.**

**"It just happens I guess. Prefer getting injured than what I went through."**

**"Which is?"**

**"Maka and I had to take out a witch so I could finally become a Death Scythe and we had the witch and almost killed her when it turns out she was a cat that could do magic. If you fail retrieving the witch's soul, your 99 Kishin souls are taken away from you and you have to start from scratch again."**

**"That sucks. So tell me why Kid's at the DWMA if he's Lord Death's son?" he leans back on the wall.**

**"Beats me. We should get going before your 'rents worry where you've been." Soul walks me back home and we say our goodbyes. Wow my first date at the DWMA that I actually enjoyed unlike my previous ones.**


	5. Chapter 5: Temporary Partners

**5: Temporary partners…**

I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**When I arrive at school, Professor Stein stops me as I walk into his class.**

**"Shard, come here," I obey and stand next to him. "You'll be Kid's weapon while his are out attending personal matters. Sit with him until then, makes it easy for me to take roll." I slide in next to Kid.**

**"Howdy partner." I greet and tip my imaginary cowboy hat. He just glares at me like if I'm not amusing. Okay then… we sit there in silence as the class prolongs. I start drawing in my notebook pretending to take notes. A note slides to me from down the desk table thing. I open it and it reads, ****_"Someone looks bored."_**** I glance around and Soul winks at me. I reply back ****_"Very because my temporary partner isn't making an effort for us to connect like Meister and Weapon should."_**** Then slide it down. Soul and I pass notes then Professor Stein looks up at me from his experiment.**

**"Evelyn, you care to bring down that note you're passing with Soul so I can share it with the class?" I gulp and bring it to him. He reads it out loud and I'm mortified. The lunch bell rings and I make it for the door when Stein yells out. "Evelyn and Soul stay!" I glance at Kid and he's cold. "Come here you two now." I look down at my toes. "Next time don't bring another student in the conversation. Evelyn you shouldn't be doing that because Kid will take that as a threat. Go on now before I debate whether or not to give you detention." **

** We make a run for the lunchroom and I sit with Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki. I find Kid, feel bad 'bout the conversation so I go to him.**

**"I'm sorry for the note Kid." I glance at my toes.**

**"I should be apologizing because I'm 'not making an effort for us to connect like Meister and Weapon should'." He mocks me and leaves. You just could have said you didn't buy my sorrys. I'm already getting on the wrong foot with him. Yet somehow I'm always being socialized with him. I frown and go back to the original people I was eating with. I feel down from the thing with Kid even when we finish lunch. I feel guilty; I embarrassed him in front of the whole class because I was complaining about him. But if we're partners then it means our Soul Wave Lengths are in sync then right?**

** I go up and I'm probably going to regret this later but it's worth a try; I search for him to set the record straight. I find him in his Reaper form as he practice with straw dummies. His attacks are smooth and clean.**

**"Don't be a weirdo Evelyn." He barks when he finishes.**

**"Well stop trying to build up a barrier between us because you can't keep ignoring me for forever." He rolls his eyes at me and ignores me. "If we're partners, even if it's temporary it's because it means our Soul Wave Lengths are in sync. Let's not be strangers partner." He glares at me. **

**"Then train with me." I transform and land in his hand. "You're a bigger gun then what I'm used to." **

**"Get that a lot." we train in silence but the only sound is the noise of my bullets coming out of my barrel. We stop eventually because my energy's draining. I transform back and sweat beads my face. I wipe it off with me sleeve then glance at Kid. "You're not exhausted?" I pant out.**

**"Nope, at least not as exhausted as when I fought the Kishin in the pyramid."**

**"Oh well I'm done for today. I'm gonna go and get something to eat; you want anything?"**

**"No, school's going to end in a couple of minutes so just wait." I lie down on the floor and wait for the bell.**


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**6: discovery **

I do I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**The next day we get one of our free studies which mean we do whatever we want. I go to the Library and I'm scrim reading the spines of the books and one catches my attention. It reads **_"Shard: The Forbidden Bloodline." _** I pick it up and it's a really old book and its cover looks like if I turn it too hard it'll fall off. So I sit down in a corner and open it. It starts off as:**

**_"Shard Clan, as old as Death himself; when Lord Death would start having multiple Death Scythes and start training Meisters to help him destroy the witches threating humanity the Shard Clan was born to help both sides for their motives for war. Asura of the Shard, one of the Grim Reaper's best Meisters began to devour human souls and became the first Kishin. Ever since the Shard has been labeled Rogue Meisters and Weapons and the hunt to eliminate them began with the Kishin. The Shard clan was feared by all and has been known to be heartless and cold blooded killers in war as long as they have motives." _**

**I look up from the book and try to process everything. Surely this was some kind of hoax just to scare people about the original Kishin. Besides the Kishin isn't anywhere near because Lord Death managed to imprison it somewhere out of reach. But still what else does this book have waiting for me in its pages? I almost finish the last page but the last paragraph gets me.**

**_"The Shard has been also known to turn into Kishins because of its ancestor Asura, slowly the Kishin's madness begins to consume them but many do not realize it because the Shard's genetics. But when they do it's too late because they turn into Kishins and you can infer what happens next. If you spot a Shard in the stages of Madness, run for your life and pray to the gods that they won't kill you next because a Kishin Shard can kill gods as if they were mortals." _**

**I jump to my feet and throw the book away from me. So I can potentially turn into a Kishin and kill Lord Death if I wanted too? I look at the cover to see who wrote this book and it reads. "**Written byEibon.**" Whose Eibon and what does he have to do with my family? I go to the front desk to check it out but the librarian stops me.**

**"I'm sorry but this is a level 5 book and only faculty and Reapers can check out this book. You're just a level 1 student." I show her my card and her eyes grow huge as she sees the crest. "My dear I didn't know you were part of Lord Death's family! I'm so sorry my lady; here just sign here and you'll have the book under your name." I sign it and leave. **

**"Hey Evelyn, what book is that?" Soul finds me and snatches the book out of my hand.**

**"Nothing! Give it back Soul it's a really important book for me!" I giggle and jump to get it out of his hands.**

**"Shard: The Fore-" he starts and I knock it out but it slides down the hallway. Maka picks it up and reads it.**

**"Evelyn, is there something you're not telling us?" Maka asks a little bit afraid.**

**"It's nothing." I answer flatly and get my book back.**

**"Evelyn wait." **

**Soul calls out but I keep walking. It's not like I don't trust them or anything but what if they accidently mention it to Black Star and he tells everyone at the DWMA?**

**I storm into Dad's office where my family is "What the Hell is going on that you didn't tell me?" I toss the book on the table.**

**"Where did you get this?" Dad barks.**

**"From the DWMA's Library and what is in here that you didn't tell me and Emma about?" I glance at my sister Emma and she looks down at her lap. For my older sister she's really quite.**

**"Evelyn," Emma looks at me with pleading eyes. "Sit down and I'll explain it to you." I sit down next to her and start petting our dogs Max and Troya as Dad explains.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Soul Reasincince **

I do I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I stroll in the Mirror Room, and Lord Death turns around to greet me.**

**"Evelyn! What a pleasant surprise my dear! Come in, do you prefer tea or coffee?" he summons a table and motions me to sit. **

**"Coffee and decaf with sugar please. Sir I came to ask you a question." I bring out the book out of my bag, hand it to him so he can read it.**

**"This book, I haven't seen it in forever! How did you come across this book?" he glances at me then back to the book opening the tiny book with his enormous hands.**

**"It was in the upper levels of the Library and who's Eibon?" he stares at me.**

**"Eibon? Oh child I can't remember there are so many people who come and go that I meet so everyone's name is a giant blur to me."**

**"Then how can you remember my name and not get confused me with another student?" I challenge.**

**"Because you're Kid's Weapon and I take care to remember my son's partners."**

**"Good enough then." I sip my coffee. "So what can you tell me? In the book it said that the Weapons are more prone to falling into the Madness from Asura; so I have more chances turning into a Kishin then?"**

**"Oh that, don't worry that head of yours with those thoughts and I say you won't fall into Madness."**

**"You sound so sure of yourself Lord Death. Can you guarantee me that? I don't want to be dragging my friends in with me if I fall into Madness."**

**"Just be strong and you'll be fine my dear that I can promise!" he smiles and sends me outside. Hmhm, like I'm going to buy that…**

**"There you are I was looking for you." Kid walks towards me.**

**"Who me?" I question a little embarrassed. Get a grip of yourself Evelyn!**

**"Is there anyone else around?" he asks with sarcasm in his voice.**

**"I suppose not. Well what were you looking me for?"**

** "I want to try to do Soul Reasincince with you to make sure the little problem we had earlier hasn't affected our Wave Lengths." **

**"Okay where are we heading to then?"**

**"My mansion because the Riper aura won't wear you out as much." We head out and we end up at his mansion and it's huge. We practice on his lawn; I transform into my gun form. "Soul Reasincince." He says and stays quiet. Our souls spark as they connect and I'm turned into an enormous firearm and he's in this trance like in a Grim Reaper trance.**

_"Evelyn…"_ **a voice scratches into my head. I freak out and release a bullet. It kicks Kid and when the bullet escapes my barrel it's like it came out of a light cannon. It turns the whole world white as it zooms. The light dies as the bullet crashes into the nearby woods. It's quiet but then the echo of the explosion booms. It sends birds flying from the treetops. The woods explode, knocking Kid and I onto the ground. I transform back and Kid yells at me.**

**"What the Hell Evelyn!? You could have killed us both!" I ignore him and shock sets in.**

**"Ohmigod what was that?" I mutter.**

**"What was what?" I stare at him with "freaked out" written across my face.**

**"C'mon let's get out of here." I nod as he leads me into his room. **

**Everything is so symmetrical in the room; I sit on his bed and try to come up with an explanation for the voice that mysteriously showed up. C'mon it could have been my imagination because of the book from yesterday and Dad's explanation about the Shard Clan's dark past.**

**"You okay?" he hands me a cup and I gulp it down. "Slow down cause if not you'll-" I start coughing.**

**"What was that?!"**

**"It's nectar extract from a plant called Rift. The extract helps reverse the strain on your body. But if you drink too much of it it'll kill you by burning your insides out."**

**"Thanks for the notice…" **

**"So what made you freak out during the Reasincince?" I explain to him and he's confused. "I bet that Professor Stein knows something about this."**

**"Why can't we tell your dad?" he looks away from me. **

**"Because sometimes I don't trust him, the less he knows the better we are off."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because if it's Madness then he'll kill you."**


	8. Chapter 8: one minor detail

**8: one minor detail…**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners. Anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13.

**We head back to the DWMA and there's a commotion at the top of the stairs. Kid grabs my wrist as he pushes through the crowd to investigate. There's Black Star fighting a guy whose back is towards me.**

**"I'll ask one for time nicely, where is Evelyn Shard?" **

**"I told you I don't know!" Black Star screams as he lunges out. The opponent jumps out of the way and I catch a glimpse of his face.**

**"Zero!" I step out of the crowd and Zero glances at me with his violet eyes.**

**"There you are, my master is looking for you." Zero marches towards me with his blonde hair catching the sunlight.**

**"What does Ren want now?" I growl.**

**"A date with you as usual, I don't see why you make the poor boy suffer my lady. It's not like you're seeing someone else."**

**"I am thank you very much!" I lie and he smirks.**

**"Master Ren won't buy it until he sees proof until then come so you can see Lord Ren." He grabs my arm.**

**"I have school Zero this can wait." I jerk my arm away from him. Kid walks to us as the students retreat back into the school.**

**"What's going on love?" Kid questions as he wraps his arms around my waist and sets his head on my shoulder. He whispers into my ear "Play along so he can leave."**

**"Wow Evelyn, you weren't lying and you're dating the Grim Reaper's son too."**

**"Hmhm, isn't that right Kid?" I cup his cheek with my palm, making the story more buyable.**

**"Well I'll be on my way and Congrates my lady!" Zero vanishes into thin air. Kid lets go and I whimper quietly.**

**"Thanks for what you did back there. It's just Ren is like in love with me and it's really annoying because nothing is ever going to happen between us." I thank him.**

**"No problem, we have each other's back, literally." He refers to the mission in the pyramid. We walk in silence but my body still tingles from where Kid had his body wrapped around mine. We reach Stein's office and I explain to him about what happened while we were practicing.**

**"Evelyn I honestly don't know. This is something Lord Death would know about. Even Sid might know, but I can dismember you to take out the doubt of a bug in your brain…" **

**"No thank you Professor Stein!" I blurt out. "Thank you but no thank you. Well we'll be heading out now for the Mirror Room now." I grab Kid's hand and drag him out.**

**"Hey Kid." We glance back and it's Soul and he looks pissed off.**

**"What?" Kid turns to him.**

**"So you're dating Evelyn huh?"**

**"Why should it concern you?"**

**"Um Evelyn is right here!" I raise my voice and jump in front of Soul trying to break the tension. He shubs me down and still stares at Kid. "Hey!" I yell.**

**"Well? It's a simple yes or no question." Soul snarls with his jagged teeth out.**

**"No Soul!" I answer. He looks at me instead. "No, we're not dating nor never will." Then like that Soul leaves.**

**"Pishk, what's his problem?" Kid questions**

**"I don't know, c'mon let's go." I lie but does Soul like likes me that way? I leave Kid and tell him that I have to do something. So with this window rapidly closing I go to find Soul.**

**I find him, grab him by the shoulder and spin him around. "What the Hell Soul? Causing that scene?! I swear it's not like Kid is any of a threat to you." He glares at me. "What?"**

**"I'm only concerned about you." He moves his face towards mine and whispers "Because if they find out about you and the Kishin being related they'll kill you." I gasp and stare at him.**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Come to my house and I'll explain there. The walls have ears…" we stare at the cameras that flash with red. I nod and head back to his house with him.**


	9. Chapter 9: the little chat

**9: "the little chat"**

I do I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**Soul closes the door behind him as I sit on his couch. "How do you know what me being related to Asura?"**

**"Asura? So that's the Kishin's name then?"**

**"That's not the point, how did you find out because I have the book."**

**"I heard Sid and Lord Death talking about it when I went by the Mirror Room. So is it true? That you're more prone to Madness?"**

**"They were talking about that too?"**

**"Yup and why are you?"**

**"Because Asura is my ancestor and since I'm a weapon I have more chances of becoming into a Kishin."**

**"So has the Madness made any process?"**

**"No, at least I don't think so." ****_"Shards don't realize it because of their genetics." _**** Rings into my head.**

**"Does Kid know then?"**

**"Yeah, we were practicing when I freaked out and nearly killed us. I'll be fine though thanks for caring. Why did you want to know if I was dating Kid or not?"**

**"Because if you did Lord Death would want to see you more often and rumors have it that he can smell Madness on anyone."**

**"Hmhm, sure…"**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing, look I gotta get back because if not Kid will start to worry." I get up to leave but Soul calls to me.**

**"Evelyn, if they kill you, don't say I didn't warn you." I shoot him a glare and slam the door behind me.**

**"There you were." Kid finds me. I hate lying to him but I mean it's not like he doesn't lie to me either.**

**"What's up?" I turn around to face him.**

**"You busy today?"**

**"No why?"**

**"Well," he motions me to come closer. I do and lean in. "My dad is staying late so it means we'll have two hours alone in this house so we can go through his personal library. We might be able to dig up anything about the Madness from your family's past."**

**"Are you for real?" he nods, so I call my mom and tell her that I'll be coming home late. I hang up, Kid pulls out his skateboard craft thingy and I hold onto him as we go to his mansion.**


	10. Chapter 10: playing hooky and sneaky

I know it might be a little confusing because of the author note but this is chapter 10 even though it might show up as 11

**10: playing hooky and sneaky**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**We make it to the mansion, Kid helps me off the craft and we sprint into Lord Death's personal library. It's even bigger than the one from the DWMA, there has to be at least thousands of books. Who know what lies in wait for Kid and I.**

**"Evelyn! Over here!" Kid hollers. I run to him then he dumps books on me.**

**"Look in here while I search for more." I glance at the book titles.**

_"Shards: the family of chaos."_

**_"The bloodstained past: History of the Shard from beginning to end."_**

_"Asura, the first Kishin and founder of the Shard." _**I open the thin leather book and start reading it. It's a really thin book comparing to the other book I read about my family. **

**"I found more, surprisingly there wasn't much books about the Shard." I nod and something gets me.**

**"Come here, look at this." He sits next to me on the floor. I point to the paragraph that caught my attention.**

**_"_**_Asura before he turned into a Kishin slept with mortals and he fathered many children who inherited his Meister powers and his super natural abilities to warfare. It has also been reported that the first Shards created many techniques still in use today such as 'Witch Hunter' and the Star Clan's 'Speed Star'. Rumors also have it that weapons in the Shard Clan can kill gods if they have a dark purple aura to their souls. Of course there has never been proof to this theory and I hope that there never will_**_." _**** Kid looks up at me.**

**"So you could kill my father and Asura if you could?" I nod. "It's just hard to believe that someone like you could be capable of doing something so horrific."**

**"Well it's not like I have a 'dark purple aura' around my soul."**

**"You never know and Evelyn can you promise me something?"**

**"Huh?" he leans in closer to me and we're in each other's faces.**

**"That you'll never kill gods because if you do," his breath touches my skin. "Heaven or Hell won't take you when you die; that I can promise."**

**"****Evelyn, come to me my child… don't listen to him my dear; what does he know? He's the child of the Grim Reaper and he'll do anything for you not to kill him and his precious daddy****."**

**The same voice scratches into my head and I grip onto my head. "Go away please."**

**"Me? Evelyn, what's wrong?" Kid grabs me by my shoulders.**

**"It's… it's…"**

**"C'mon tell me already! You're scarring me Evelyn!"**

**"I'm sorry but it's-" I look at the bookshelves and I see my ancestor before he turned into the first Kishin. He grins and he looks like Kid in a way and it's freaky.**

**"****Don't be afraid my daughter, come to me…"**** he beckons me with his hand. I scream and bury my head into Kid's chest. I dry my tears with his shirt as he tries to calm me down. "It's okay Evelyn, whatever you saw wasn't there…"**

**"He talked to me Kid. And he looked a bit like you Kid. It's scary and he told me to come to him."**

**At that moment the door to the library opens. Kid turns into his Reaper From and its shadows engulf me.**

**"Kid! What are you doing here?" Lord Death questions his son.**

**"Oh I was doing research of my own."**

**"About the Shard clan?" Lord Death refers to the books. **

**"Yeah, since Evelyn's my partner I thought I should get some background info about her family. You know like their abilities and etc."**

**"The only abilities they have are to be destructive when they have motives."**

**"Is it that's why you're letting Evelyn at the DWMA? For your own motives to finally destroy the witches? So Evelyn's just a weapon for destruction?"**

**"Enough. You ask too many questions Kid." Lord Death's voice changes from his high pitched voice into a dark and ancient voice. "C'mon, I'll be waiting for you in the dining room." He leaves and the doors slam behind him. Then Kid rushes me outside, puts me on his craft, **

**"What about your skateboard?" I ask.**

**"Just give it to me tomorrow, be careful Evelyn." He hugs me before I leave and then stomps on the back end of the board. It sends me away, but I'd do anything for the title of dating Death the Kid.**


	11. Chapter 11: well this sucks

**11: well this sucks...**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners. Anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13.

**I soar over Death City back to my house because I'm running out of daylight. I see my house and fly in through my window. I'll shower in the morning and change into my p-jays.**

In my dream:

_I'm in the middle of storm and chaos swirls around me. There are witches and DWMA students fighting each other but they turn into blurs._

**_"Evelyn…" _**_Asura calls to me. My feet march towards where his voice came from. I find him and he's holding Kid and Soul._

**_"Come here." _**_ He beckons and I'm shot forward to him. _**_"You can't avoid me forever and if you do, I'll kill the one who matters most." _**_ He swallows them both and grins. He turns into the Kishin I've seen so many times in the history books._

**I scream as I wake up sweating from my nightmare. I cling onto Kid's craft and somehow it calms me down. My feelings for Kid are putting him in danger so I'll have to restrain myself and change…**

**"Professor Stein," I call when I go into class early.**

**"What is it?" he asks. **

**"I need to change partners."**

**"Why?" I explain to him about my dream last night because honestly he's one of the only people who I trust absolutely blind.**

**"It's just a dream Evelyn, it could mean anything or you're just stressing about the recent discovery about your family. Just ignore it for the time being. If you want you can come by my house after school so I can whip up a serum to slow down the process if it's Madness or that you're episodes don't happen as frequently."**

**"Thanks Professor Stein." I hug him and he's like "Okay… go take your seat Evelyn." I follow instructions and Kid slides in next to me.**

**"Morning." I greet.**

**"Hey," he stays quiet.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"My dad banned me from letting people inside the house when I'm alone."**

**"Why? Does he know we were looking for anything that can reveal my family's past?"**

**"No,"**

**"Then what?"**

**"He didn't like it because you're a girl and he thought we were doing something else."**

**"Wait he knew I was there and what did he think we were doing?"**

**"He can sense other people's souls and really?" he shoots me a glare. "Do I really have to say what he thought we were doing?"**

**"Yes, because honestly what are 16 year olds are going to do that'll get them in trouble?" I think about what I just said and it's so obvious that I got it by my facial expressions.**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Ohmigod did he think we were doing THAT?" he nods and I blush. I cover my face and he leans over to look at me.**

**"What are you laughing at?"**

**"*giggle* Nothing…" I look at him and try to put on a straight face but end up laughing hysterically. **

**"It's not funny Evelyn!" his cheeks go pink and it makes me laugh even harder. I snort and we stare at each other in silence. He laughs and falls out of his chair then rolls on the floor. My stomach hurts from laughing, then I get up to help Kid up but when I tug at his arms he does these weird faces that makes me laugh until I'm crying and red. **

**"Okay Kid and Evelyn calm down before I make you to." This kid with these really stupid glasses threatens us. I glare at him as Kid pulls himself up. We snicker as we get into our chairs. Then a note lands on my desk, I open it and it reads ****_"hey hands off of my soon to be man! Look up."_**** I glance up and it's a blue eyed redhead that looks like a thug girl. She glares at me with that glare ****_"Do it before I rip your head off" _****kind of glare.**

**"What is it?" he asks. I hand him the note and he reads it. He looks up and shouts "Back off Sydney." He threatens.**

**"Why should I?" she challenges.**

**"Because if you don't I'll have to use other methods." He opens his palm and I transform into my gun form then land on his hand.**

**"Is this really necessary Kid?" I ask.**

** Sydney looks away. "No but it was enough to scare her off. You can change back if you want." I do then class starts. We turn back in our seats and pay attention to the lesson. The bell rings for lunch and I go to Tsubaki so we can go and eat out at a nearby restaurant.**

**We sit down in the booth and order our food. "How long have you been Black Star's Weapon?" I ask as our food comes.**

**"Hmm, about two years now why?" she picks at her food with her fork.**

**"Just asking…" we eat and then she waves at someone. I look who she's waving at and it's Liz and Patty. My heart sinks as they come to us.**

**"Hey you guys!" Patty greets as she slides in next to me.**

**"I'm glad to see that you two came back already." Tsubaki says as she scoots over for Liz to fit.**

**"I know! I didn't think that it would have taken that long!" she smiles. I don't talk as the three carry their conversation. Looks like Kid and I won't be partners anymore...**


	12. Chapter 12: heavy info 1

**12: heavy info 1…**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs it its rightful owners and anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I go the Kid's mansion to drop off his craft because I forgot about it. I ring on the door and Lord Death answers it.**

**"Oh Evelyn what a pleasant surprise! Come in my dear please! Would you care to stay with us for dinner?" he ushers me inside.**

**"Oh no Lord Death I came to give Kid his craft back, and then I'll be on my way…" I don't finish because it's Kid and he looks good. He's in a loose white shirt with dark jeans and he doesn't look like 'Death the Kid, the Grim Reaper' but human.**

**"Hey, I see you came to give me back my craft." He takes it out of my hand and he raises his eyebrows. "What are you smirking at Dad?"**

**"Oh nothing Kid! Haha silly me where's my manners?! Evelyn what would you like to eat?"**

**I shake my head as in no. "No don't bother Lord Death! Really I was about to drop Kid's skateboard off so really don't bother!" I try to make him believe it but he blows me off.**

**"Now Evelyn how would you like your meat to be cooked?" he pushes me along into the dining room and Kid's just like "Um awkward…" I sit down and these little orbs bring out the silverware and plates. I play with my fork as the growing silence creeps onto me.**

**"So Evelyn how's Emma?" Lord Death questions trying to break the silence.**

**"She's in the University to become an Officer for training the Meisters and Weapons for your top missions."**

**"I didn't know you had a sister Evelyn." Kid looks up at me from his homework.**

**"Yeah and what's the homework for?" I scoot next to him to see what he's working on.**

**"Tracking for Ms. Marie's class." His map if full of lines and notes then I spot a mistake.**

**"You missed the barrier for question #1. Here let me help." I snatch his pen and re-draw the lines. The door opens and closes as Lord Death leaves the room. Forty minutes later we finish and I to up to leave. Kid walks me out and he's quiet.**

**"What?" I question.**

**"So I guess we're not partners anymore then…"**

**"Guess not. Well I'll see you tomorrow goodnight." I nod and start walking home.**

**"Can I at least take you back to your house? So that you don't have to walk of course?" I shrug and he takes out his board. I get on behind him and he takes me home. We make it and I climb in through the window and I glance at him. I get the nerve and blow him a kiss, wink and duck into my window before he can say anything.**

**"Oh my little girl, so blind and easily to be token astray… the Grim Reaper's son is falling for you slowly but this little romance will surely in end someone's Madness and it's not going to be yours…" **

**Asura whispers to me in my sleep. "Go away Asura!" I scream in my dream. He comes closer to me and his bandages drag across the stone floor. **

**"What's wrong Evelyn? Do you not enjoy my company? Do I scare you because they taught you that I'm the 'Big Bad Wolf'?"**

**"Leave me alone!" I cover my head as I'm in a mansion. He appears into the dim light and he smirks as if he tormenting me is his favorite TV show.**

**"Evelyn that's no way to treat your elder… let's play a game. He comes closer to me then touches my cheek. It sends chills down my spine and I feel like I want to throw up. "I see that you have my ebony black hair my child…"**

**"What do you want from me?!" I cry as tears stream down my cheeks.**

**"Free me from my prison and I'll you free from my Madness that runs through your veins…" he slithers into my mind and snakes away from me. "But your prison has to be far away from here." I reason. **

**"No my dear, that's where you're wrong," he stands behind me, picks up one of my curls from my ear andwhispers with his ice cold breath."I'm under the DWMA, in a chamber being held captive by my own skin where I lay dormant from Lord Death's powers. Only if you puncture my skin sack then I'll be free…" he lets go and disappears into the air. Ohmigod then what the teachers at the DWMA told us was a lie that Asura is nowhere near us. He's under where I've walked so many times before and were I thought I was safe.**


	13. Chapter 13: Devloping the Cy

**13: developing the "Cy"…**

I do not own soul eater and it belongs to its rightful owners and anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**Since it's Saturday Emma and I stay home while Mom and Dad go out to work. Emma's looking at her students' reports, then she closes her eyes, but when she reopens them her eyes flash into a dark shade of brown.**

**"Woah! What was that?!" I ask.**

**"It's called ****_'Cy' _****this is the Shard's version of Soul Seek but we can see color of the souls, tell the genetic makeup, see if they're Meisters or Weapons as long as the soul's nearby. You want me to teach you? It's really easy to awaken it." I nod, she leans over flicks me on my eyebrows.**

**"What was that for?!" I scream.**

**"DO you feel like sand in your eyes?"**

**"Yeah and?"**

**"Now close your eyes and think 'Activate' then the Cy should come out." I follow her instructions and look at a nearby mirror. My eyes are from their milk chocolate eyes to like a silverish color like a moonlight color.**

**"Awesome…" I move my head around to check out my new eyes.**

**"Just don't have them out for too long because it wears you out. And be careful with it!" Emma advices me, I nod and they disappear. My cellphone rings, I grab it and its Maka.**

**"Hey." I answer.**

**"You busy today?"**

**"No why?"**

**"Everyone and I are going to shoot some hoops later, want to come?"**

**"Sure, what time?"**

**"Well we're going to go and get some chow first do meet us at the usual spot." She hangs up and I tell Emma I'm going out. Then go upstairs from some money and head out. I find them all at the nearby steak house. I pull out the chair next to Kid; he smiles at me as I sit down.**

**"Where're Liz and Patty?"**

**"I dunno, they said they weren't feeling good this morning." Yes! That means if I ever like try to see if Kid likes me by getting him alone Patty won't come in and be like "Woo! Evelyn and Kid sitting in a tree…" and you can fill out the rest. **

**"Oh well you going to play basketball today?" I tie my hair into a braid so if I do want to. (Chances are I'll be trying to do something else!)**

**"Probably not, Black Star can be a pain in the ass if he wants to." We get our food and much down on it.**

**"Hey Evelyn, hand me the sauce will ya?" Soul chews. I hand it to him and I accidently knock down Black Star's soda all over his pants.**

**"EVELYN!" he stands up as Tsubaki tries to clean up the mess on the table.**

**"Hmm, I guess you're not the best anymore." Soul jokes.**

**"Well he certainly not because he's not symmetrical…" Kid clamps his hands together.**

**"Don't start…" I say with a flirtatious smile. He does this thing with his eyebrows like where you move each one individually and does those weird faces that he did before. I snort and the whole table looks at me. It's silent and then we end up laughing. We pay and leave for the basketball court and while Soul and Black Star argues who goes first I chat with Maka.**

**"It's so obvious that Soul likes you Maka." She shrugs and answers**

**"Maybe but I don't think anything will happen. I mean he probably likes you more than me…" she slaps her hands over her mouth. "I did not just say that…"**

**"He likes me?" I ask confused. Why? Ohmigod what if he thought that he had a chance with me form our little date. I mean it's not like I wouldn't date Soul but the thing is that I don't see him that way because I mean he's Soul Eater Evans.**

**"Maka! Come on you're on my team." Speaking of the devil… Kid gets put on Black Star's with Tsubaki and I'm on Soul's.**

**"Evelyn!" Soul calls to me as he overpasses me the ball. Kid blocks me,**

**"Don't mess up Evelyn!" he tries to steal the ball from me.**

**"Nice try but better luck next time…" I pass it to Maka but Kid 'accidently' trips and falls; he holds onto my jacket and pulls me down with him. The ball ends up rolling off the court. **

**"It's my ball!" Black Star yells out as he chases the ball.**

**"Nuh-uh! There's no ref so it's my ball." Soul takes the ball away.**

**"But Evelyn took it out so it's mine." Black Star steals the ball.**

**"But Kid did a foul so it's mine!" they squall like 5 year olds. I roll my eyes and take the ball away. They don't do anything wow. I try some jump spots because I can't do layups even if it was to save my life.**

**"Hey Evelyn," I turn around and it's Kid. He shubs his hands into his pockets and looks down.**

**"Since these two are going to take forever and the girls left you want to head for my place and play some video games?" a smile spreads across my face.**

**"Sure. Shall we go?" we walk up the stairs and leave the two fighting over who takes the ball back into the game.**


	14. Chapter 14: Incident in the game room

**14: The incident in the game room…**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRose13

**We open the door to his game room and room's an understatement. It's like two standard master bedrooms combined in one. And he totally has at least one of every gaming console. I glance around and Ohmigod…**

**"You have the original Nintendo and Game Cube?!" I exclaim as I eye them like a child with a brand new toy.**

**"Ha yeah but I haven't played with those in forever."**

**"Well forever just ended now! Do you happen by any chance to have the game ****_Super Mario Bros. Smash_****!?" I look for it in his symmetrical bookshelf that has all of his Game Cube games.**

**"Yeah it's right here." His shoulder passes mine as he pulls out the game. He puts it in and we let the game load. Once when it does I choose ****_Samus_**** and he chooses ****_Kirby. _**

**"If you lose don't cry Kid." I wink and he laughs.**

**"That's what you think." We start playing against each other and he does this move that took Samus out of her suit of armor and she flies into the acid. **

**"What was that?! That's BS! You cheated you cheater!" I throw one of the pillows at him and he's like**

**"No I didn't! And besides I'm using my resources!"**

**"Last time I checked cheat codes aren't resources! Cheater!" I tackle him trying to take his controller. He extends his arm out with the controller trying to keep it away from me. With his other hand he pushes me away, but with my legs I pin him down, he moves his leg knocking mine over and I fall on top of him. Our foreheads hit each other's really hard,**

**"Ow…" we both say as I get off and rub our foreheads. **

**"You okay?" he asks.**

**"Is my forehead red?" I lift my hand off so that he can see it.**

**"Yeah and you got a bruise, here let me go and get some ice for it." He stands up and leaves. I go up to fix my hair in the mirror in the room and put lip gloss on. I throw myself back onto my bean bag before he comes back in. He kneels down next to me to place the ice pack onto my forehead. **

**"Just hold it there and you should be fine." He gets me to hold it; he studies me as I bite my lip. "What are you debating on?"**

**"Um… Nothing…" he comes closer to me.**

**"No tell me c'mon." once when he's close enough I lean over and kiss him. He pulls me closer to him and I giggle as I pull away.**

**"What?" he plays with one of my locks.**

**"Nothing just that I really like you so it's like I dunno."**

**"Same here so would you like to be my girlfriend?" he kisses me softly. I squeal with happiness as I hug him making him fall flat on his back with me hugging him. Best day of my life.**


	15. Chapter 15: the stab in the back

**15: the stab in the back…**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners and anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**When I arrive at the DWMA, I'm called into the Mirror Room.**

**"You summoned me Lord Death?" I ask nervously.**

**"Yes Evelyn," he turns around. "So I heard you're dating Kid now! Aww my little boy's growing up!" he exclaims with tears like in the anime shows how they draw the tears rolling down when the person's happy. Kid walks in at that moment, and his face goes white (as if he's not white already.) he turns around to leave when his dad calls him.**

**"Kid! You don't even tell your lady friend good morning?! I thought I raised you to have better manners! Come here!" Kid drags himself to us and his cheeks are pink.**

**"Aww someone's blushing." I joke and he shoots me a glare. I stick my tongue out on him and he laughs.**

**"Good morning Evelyn." He greets to please his dad.**

**"Morning." I answer back. Lord Death makes a sniffling sound. We both look at him and he hugs us both, lifting us off of the ground.**

**"It's touching to know that Evelyn will have my grandchildren in a matter of time! Aww!" he exclaims with tears being the over-the-top high pitched figure we all love. Kid's and I's cheeks press against each other's as Lord Death shake us around. Ohmigod me and Kid having kids?! He finally lets us go but he smiles if his face/mask would reveal facial emotions. Then he sends us out, Kid hugs my shoulders as we leave and his dad awws. **

**"He's so embarrassing, sorry about the 'grandchildren' thing."**

**"Haha it's fine I don't see why you're embarrassed. Well what's going to happen now since Liz and Patty are back?"**

**"Well that we'll still have let's say 'biology' together and tracking but you'll probably be assigned a new partner so I say it won't be a problem." **

**"Hopefully it's someone I can get along with."**

**"I'm sure they won't give you a partner who's Wave Lengths won't be in sync with yours."**

**"I suppose so. Well guess what?"**

**"Hmm?" we inch closer to the classroom so I stop him and show him the Cy.**

**"What power is that? It's really awesome." He studies my eyes.**

**"It's called the Cy and I can analyze people's souls and view the soul's details."**

**"Well can you see your own soul to see if it has a 'dark purple aura to it'?" I glance at my hand but it's just blue like in a thermal scan.**

**"No, well we should start getting in there." We walk in and pass the passes to Professor Stein. **

**"Usual seats." He says in a monochrome voice. We sit down and Liz and Patty greet us. I open my notebook and Kid grabs a pen and doodles in it. When he's done, he passes it to me and its yesterday's date with little chibi (when they draw anime characters like not baby like but like little people with big heads but with little bodies) doodles of us holding hands. It's symmetrical, haha he would.**

**"Aww." I melt and he winks. Patty who's sitting next to me leans over to see the picture and yells out.**

**"I didn't know you and Kid were dating! How cute! Liz-" Kid ad I stare at her to shut up. She giggles and stays quiet. But everyone in the room stares at us. I cover my face and Kid does a face palm. The room's so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Then Professor Stein recaptures the attention of the class and continues the lesson on "How to dissect a body without the organs to rot." Then the bell rings for lunch but I feel Soul's eyes on my back as I walk out with Kid and his partners.**

**I tell them I'll catch up with them later and go with Maka.**

**"So I'm guessing you and Kid are dating now."**

**"Yeah, all thanks to Patty telling everyone!" I growl and she laughs.**

**"So when were you going to tell Tsubaki and me?"**

**"Most likely soon it's cause I didn't want anyone to know because I wanted to see if we were going to last or be a fling ya know?"**

**"Yeah I get ya, well shall we go back to my house to get some of our food?" we walk out and go to her house. We walk in and Soul's starring out of the window.**

**"Evelyn," he starts and I stop. "What did I tell you? You knew that if you got with Kid you'd put yourself in danger!" he shouts at me.**

**"Danger in what?" Maka questions.**

**"Of Lord Death killing her!" Soul answers and I slap him.**

**"How dare you?! You and Kid are the only students who knew and I thought a I could trust to be quiet of it! You know what Soul, maybe you're hurt because I got with Kid and not you but how do you do something like this?!" he stays quiet and doesn't look at me.**

**"I don't believe this." I storm out and leave them in shock. Damn it Soul really? Why do you have to react like this? I return to the DWMA and return to the Library, being surrounded by books with countless of tales and mysteries for me to discover.**

**"I thought you would be here." Kid finds me and flashes me his favorite smile.**

**"Oh well what's up?"**

**"May I treat you on a date?"**

**"Well if you answer my question first me."**

**"Which is?"**

**"How could you like me if I'm not symmetrical hmm?"**

**"Well I can make an exception." He Eskimo kisses me and I giggle. We go out on our first date with him and I laughing along the way.**


	16. Chapter 16: playing with Death

**16: playing with Death**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners and anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I'm in Ms. Marie's Tracking Class but she's bawling how she'll never get married and how she'll end up marrying a toilet so the class uses this valuable time to be on their phones and do whatever we want. Kid and I sit next to each other against the wall as we're on my smartphone looking at stupid stuff. We see a comic and we're silent as we read it but then laugh hysterically like last time. **

**"Since you guys don't care about other's distress you guys can go and choose your own missions!" Ms. Marie exclaims and bawls on her desk. Everyone gets up to choose their missions. **

**Kid and I stand in front of the mission board to pick it out and he grins. **

**"Great, when you grin that means it's a mission you want to do because it's crazily difficult so which one so which one is it?" I start. He grabs the mission description and passes it to me. I read it and look at him.**

**"'Take out the Kishin that is in the village near Timbuktu and gather information on the new species of Kishin that has surfaced there'?"**

**"That's the one." I face palm and eventually agree to go with that one. We set out for Timbuktu.**

**We make it and the desert blows at us, thank god that we bought sand cloaks with us.**

**"Hey Evelyn, can you use your Cy and look for the Kishin's soul? We won't be able to see anything in the sandstorms." I activate the Cy and look for it.**

**"What color should Kishin souls be?"**

**"Like a blood red aura and usually they're with evil faces." I find it and transform.**

**"He found us, I'll be your eyes, he's right behind you!" I scream, Kid falls back as the Kishin jumps out of the sand.**

**"Tchk, we're at a disadvantaged because of the sand… Evelyn! We need to Soul Reasincince so we can take it out before it takes us out. I need you to allow the Reasincince but still keep an eye out for the Kishin!"**

**"Right!" I relax and I allow Kid's Wave Lengths run through my veins. His Reaper's soul sends a rush through me like how people say when they're free falling from the sky all the adrenaline rushing through you at once. Imagine that times 15, that's how Kid's Wave Lengths feel. Then I'm supposed to be amplifying them? That's a tall order; I try doing it and still keeping the Cy out to track the Kishin. Sweat trails down the side of my face as I struggle to do both things at once.**

**"Evelyn, you're not relaxing." Kid says it as if we were in a spa or something all Zen and chill.**

**"Shut it, it's not easy and the Kishin's slithering away trying to surprise us." I manage to say.**

**"Okay good, now let me try to connect," he relaxes but his Wave Lengths surge through me as I amplify them. I get huge as he charges my bullet with raw energy. "Now!" Kid exclaims as I lock onto the Kishin.**

**"Stand by, locking onto target," I lock onto the Kishin as he explodes from the sand and howling. Kid pulls back on my trigger and shoots a bullet like the same one that destroyed the woods a few days ago straight into the Kishin's mouth. The Kishin explodes into tiny little pieces that fall around us.**

**"Good job Evelyn." He congratulates me as I transform back and hug my knees trying to breathe.**

**"Thanks, it wasn't easy *pant* with doing both things at once *pant* you weren't bad yourself. Why didn't you bring your skateboard?"**

**"Because I wanted to see what you were capable of first." I give him the look like "I'm so going to kill you."**

**"Well we technically failed the mission…" I start.**

**"No, all we have to do gather info on the Kishin, it uses the sand as it's cover. There we're done." Kid finally summons his skateboard and tells me to get on.**

**"Once when we're back at the DWMA I'm so going to kill you." I growl. He smirks.**

**"I don't think that you'd kill your boyfriend."**

**"That's what you think!" I wrap my arms around him, and pull him to the side. We spin head over heels but our feet are still on the craft. I laugh my head off as he screams. He finally stabilizes the skateboard and growls. **

**"Just because I like you…" I laugh as we head back to the DWMA.**


	17. Chapter 17: captive

**17: Captive.**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**When we're back at the DWMA, I go to find Professor Stein to ask him a question**

**"Professor Stein," I put my head through the door to see if he's there. He looks up from his desk. He motions me to come in. **

**"What is it?" he glances back to his books as if his books are more interesting than me.**

**"Is it true that Asura is under the DWMA?" I blurt out. That catches his attention,**

**"Where did you hear that?!"**

**"Um, I dunno… around…" I glance around the room but he's furious. He grabs my arm,**

**"Tell me right now Evelyn Shard or else I'll tell Lord Death to throw you into the prison!" he threatens.**

**"Okay! Okay, Asura is talking to me through my dreams and he told me!" he lets go and paces.**

**"Don't you dare move, and that's an order." He orders than leaves. Damn it, I'm trouble. Looks like I bit off more than I could chew. Spirit (Maka's dad) and other guards come in and put me in handcuffs.**

**"You're under arrest for communicating with the Kishin." Spirit confirms as they take me to the prison under the school. As they escort me people look at me as they take me through the busy school hallways. Maka and Soul see me and try to come to my aid.**

**"Stand back Maka, she's a criminal." Spirit says to his daughter. **

**"For what?! Evelyn," she tries to push past her father but he pushes her off. Soul tackles one the guard who holds my chain connected to my handcuffs.**

**"Soul no!" I exclaim but the other two guards pin him down to the ground. Then they kick him away as if he was a pebble. Maka runs to him to make sure he's okay but they both look at me in desperation. "I'm sorry." I mouth to them as they take me away. They throw me into a cinderblock wall and lock the door. **

**"Please! Let me out!" I scream as I slam myself against the door.**

**"I'd make yourself comfortable while you're in here, because you'll be in here for a while before we'll deal with you." Spirit announces as he looks in through a little slot, and then shuts it closed. I fall down to my knees and start crying. I glance through the little window that's on the top of my cell. I manage to climb on the bed and peek out of the window. It's at ground leave with the school, I recognize Kid's shoes.**

**"Kid!" I scream/whisper to him. His shoes turn towards me, then he crouches down and I see his face.**

**"What's going on Evelyn?!" he looks around to make sure no one is there.**

**"I'm being charged for communicating to the Kishin."**

**"But it's not like you intentionally started."**

**"They don't care, and they're going to question me and who knows what else they'll do. Kid can I ask you a favor?"**

**"What?"**

**"Can you try convincing your dad to let me go? Please Kid? Because what if I do have a dark purple aura to my soul? Then they'll kill me." He closes his eyes but agrees.**

**"I'll see what I can do but no promises."**

**"Hey! Who are you talking to?!" the guard opens the door to my cell Kid runs as the guard pulls me down off of the window's bars.**

**"Lord Death will deal with you now." The guard informs me and I gulp as he takes me to the Mirror Room to be dealt with by the Grim Reaper.**

**Lord Death has his back towards me. "Close the door and tell everyone that no one is allowed in here and no exceptions. That's an order." Lord Death orders with the same voice he used with Kid when we were in his library. My knees shake as thousands of possibilities flash through my mind. **

**"Evelyn," he starts and his voice terrifies me even more than Asura's did when he first spoke to me. I flinch as he turns around. "Why were you speaking to Asura?"**

**"Well I thought you'd understand that he'll talk to me because I'm his descendent."**

**"He's not supposed to be able to do that because of the way we'd skinned him. He's not even supposed to be brain active in the first place!" there's a table and he throws the table against the wall. The plates shatter and it sends fear through me. "Damn it, when did he start talking to you?"**

**"I believe it was the day before when I asked you about me falling into Madness." He paces around thinking and I feel his Wave Lengths in the air making the place feel thick.**

**"What did he tell you that made you ask Stein?"**

**"That he's under the DWMA." He roars like a beast, and then the whole room starts shaking. I yelp as I cover my head.**

**"Did you tell anyone about the Kishin talking to you?" I stay quiet, then he grabs my face with his enormous hands. "Who did you tell? Answer me or else."**

**"Kid, Lord Death please-" he grabs his intercom from the room and orders into it. **

**"Kid my room NOW!" he doesn't even change the tone in his voice. Kid shows up and he looks fearless, unlike me.**

**"You summoned me?" he asks like if nothing was wrong.**

**"I'm very furious with you Kid, you hiding from me that the Kishin was talking to her! Just because you have a Grim Reaper soul does not mean you can hide things from me! Remember that I can be your worst nightmare because you don't know all of me like I know you…" he doesn't finish.**

**"So what are you going to do to her huh? Kill her for something she didn't even do intentionally? So why were you hiding from everyone that the Kishin lies dormant under the damn school you created to eliminate the Kishins!? Huh?! Answer me damn it!" he orders as he challenges his father.**

**"I don't have to deal with you. Guards take her away and back into her cell!"**

**"That's exactly why Mom left! Because of your 'I'll deal with you later' attitude!" Kid screams out. **

**"Wow if you think that's why your mother isn't around then you're still as naive as 5 years ago! She didn't leave, she died from helping me skinning the Kishin into his prison which he still is in today!" Kid's face ashen as the guards take me out of the room and throws me back into my cell.**

**"No wait!" I yell out but they slam the door closed leaving me all alone.**


	18. Chapter 18: the truth behind the skin

**18: the truth behind the skin…**

I do not own S.E (Soul Eater) and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 (NightshadeRoses13)

**As the room darkens I guess it's night so I try to go to bed. My brain's still active so I end up just thinking about everything that happened today. So when I feel Asura's Wave Lengths coming in I don't even bother to keep them away.**

_**"Wow, you didn't reject me today."**_

**"No because there's some things I want to know and you're going to answer me before I get up and kill you."**

_**"Hmph, what do you want."**_

**"Did Kid's mother die skinning you and making sure you wouldn't escape your own skin?" he doesn't say anything. "Answer me before I force you to!" I threaten.**

_**"Heh, I remember her, she sure did have a way with using her blade. And yes I did kill her before I was imprisoned into my own skin. Do you know what it feels like to have your own skin ripped off of you and have your body shubbed into it again?!"**_

**"No and I never want to know, Asura, one day I'll kill you if you ever threaten to hurt me or my loved ones. Remember that and that I can promise. Have a nice life." I block him out and he doesn't talk to me for the rest of the night.**

**The door creaks open as someone walks into my room. "C'mon wake up." I open my eyes and it's Spirit. "You're being released." He escorts me out and I end up at my house. Mom and Dad hug me as our dogs jump onto my legs. I explain them what happened. When I'm done being in my own room never felt so good. **

**Since today's Saturday, I sleep in when my dad comes in.**

**"Evelyn, Ren invited you to his mansion."**

**"I don't want to go…" I bury my head under my pillow.**

**"You can't avoid him forever. Just go so he can leave you alone already." I lift my pillow and think. Sure why not? I get ready and my dad drives me to Ren's mansion. I knock on the brass door and his maid opens it. She escorts me to Ren's studio, "About time you came." He growls as his red hair looks dark in the low light.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Tell me why the Grim Reaper imprisoned you; because of that little scandal they've been interrogating ever Shard Weapon in the family!" Oh, yeah about that, Ren's my distant cousin but we're so far apart that it's like we're not related. He has Hartman as his last name, not Shard but he's like one of the top members of the Shard Clan's head family. He's pretty much in charge of dealing with the Shard's affairs with the DWMA forces, witches and etc.**

**"Because our little ancestor got me in trouble that's why."**

**"Ancestor?" wow that's a first, Ren not knowing something before I do.**

**"Asura the first Kishin is our ancestor and he started the Shard. All of the weapons in the family are more prone to falling into Madness and he can send messages to the Weapons like he did with me. Lord Death found out and he thought I was making plans to revive the Kishin which I wasn't but that's why I was imprisoned. If that's all you wanted to know then I'll be on my way." I storm out before he can say anything because honestly I'm not going to deal with him anymore.**

**I go on my way back to my house when I find Soul.**

**"Hey," he greets in his monochrome voice. I nod as in "hey." "Why was Maka's dad holding you captive yesterday?"**

**"Being prejudice." I lie. I remember Spirit's warning. ****_"Don't tell anyone of you don't want to end up back here."_**** Then we walk together and talk about everything.**

**"Why don't you just ask Maka out? C'mon she can't say no." I try convincing him.**

**"*sigh* I can't, I think she doesn't see me that way. And besides it's not like I'm looking to get myself tied into a relationship with a girl nagging me to '****_oh come Soul let's send some quality time together'_**** or ****_'no I don't want you to hang out with her because she's prettier than me!'_**** and that kind of crap. Well do you like dating Kid?" I shrug.**

**"It's not like I even like him that much if that's what you're asking. Sure if we broke up I'd be sad but it's not like we've done anything that would make me heartbroken or anything like that."**

**We walk in silence but then it's broken by the ringing of my phone. I look at it "unknown caller" hmm, how strange…**

**"Hello?"**

**"Evelyn? It's Kid look my dad's out and I found something, so meet me at my mansion. Come quick. Hurry, I don't know how long he'll be at the DWMA for." He hangs up and Soul looks at me like "what was that about?"**

**"It's Kid; he wants to practice our Reasincince today. Bye Soul." I wave goodbye and head to the mansion.**

**"What did you wanted to show me?" I ask as he escorts me into a room with even more records in it.**

**"This, it's in a language that I can't read, he must have not taught me it on purpose…" Kid trails off. I glance at the record and the letter well symbols look somewhat familiar. What if?**

**I activate the Cy and the smear of the lines slowly merges into readable lines. It reads**

**"How to beat Asura's Madness and reverse the effects of the Madness…"**

**"DO NOT THROW THIS AWAY KID." I order and he comes next to me.**

**"Why what does it say?"**

**"****_'How to beat Asura's Madness and reverse the effects of Madness…'_****"**

**"Why would we need this?"**

**"Because with Lord Death knowing about me and the Kishin, you never know."**

**"Okay then well what should we do now?"**

**"Practice the Soul Reasincince?"**

**"Sure, let's go." We practice on his lawn. My body amplifies our Wave Lengths and our souls spark as they connect. Wind howls around us, he raises me and then lets my bullet go. We transform back because my bullet wasn't blue like usual. It was a dark purple.**


	19. Chapter 19: changes

**19: changes…**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I drop to the floor and shock sets in. Ohmigod why was the bullet dark purple?! Why was it instead of blue?! Does that mean I can kill gods as if they were mortals like the book said?**

**"What's wrong Evelyn?" he questions. I shake my head ignoring him while trying to come up with an answer.**

**"I have to go. Bye." I get up and sprint back to my house. Why is this happening to me? Why now out of all times and why this out of all things?**

**"Oh you're back early." Emma notices as I slam open the door to our house.**

**"Use your Cy and tell me what color my soul is Emma." I order but she hesitates.**

**"Why? Evelyn what's going on?"**

**"Just do it!" I scream. She does eventually and tells me**

**"It's a dark purple why?"**

**"Ohmigod no! No! No! No! No!" I scream as I cry. The DWMA is going to kill me. Or use me as a super weapon to kill the witches.**

**"Evelyn!" Emma comes to me and makes me look at her. "What the Hell is going on?" I look up at her, clean my face and tell her everything, the book, what happened yesterday and etc.**

**"Why didn't you tell me anything?!" Emma runs her hands through her dark chocolate hair, the thing she got from our mother.**

**"Because I thought it wouldn't happen to me. You gotta promise me you won't tell Dad!" she nods, understanding how big this secret is.**

**"I won't but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid and be more careful! You know you have to tell Lord Death right?"**

**"But he'll kill me if I do." I shake at the thought of him slicing me with his Death Scythe and skinning me like he did with Asura.**

**"You have to Eve," she's the only person who I let them to call me Eve. "because if he finds out another way he'll punish you and I don't want to lose my only sister." I hug her and agree that I'll tell him today.**

**"Here take this." She goes upstairs and comes back with a necklace that has a chunk of amber in the center of the spider web chain.**

**"This is handed down to the youngest member of the family, it was mine originally but you'll need it more than I do. Apparently it'll protect the person wearing it but it's just a legend, never hurts to have it though." I hug her even harder as it's the rare bonding times we have because of our age difference of 3 years. Then she takes me back to Lord Death's mansion.**

**"Do you want me to come with you Eve?" she asks with a tint of pain in her voice.**

**"No, I don't want to drag you in with the trouble I'm getting into. I'll see you in a little bit okay?" she grabs onto my hand and hugs me one last time as if she's saying goodbye to a person who she'll never see alive again.**

**I gulp and knock on the door. Kid opens it.**

**"Oh I thought I wasn't going to see you again. Come in." he lets me in.**

**"Where's your dad?" he looks at me confused. "I didn't stutter, where is he?"**

**"Upstairs in his war room why?"**

**"Can you take me there? I need to talk to him." he opens the door to one of the rooms and Lord Death's there.**

**"Lord Death?" I start out softly.**

**"Hmm?" he turns around. I close the door and put the lock on it.**

**"Well you know how apparently Shards with dark purple aura to their souls can kill gods like if they were mortals?"**

**"Cut to the chase Shard."**

**"Well 'Kill Gods Club' is now to population 1."**

**"What?"**

**"Um well I had my sister check my soul color with her Cy and it's a dark purple so yeah." He punches into a wall leaving a good size hole in it. He sighs dramatically like he's mad.**

**"Well what are you going to do?" he looks at me and his mask shows emotions, he's furious.**

**"Well that's the thing, I don't know."**

**"If you came here to kill me, do it already. But remember you'll be leaving a 16 year old boy orphan and when you die Heaven or Hell won't take you, and you'll be helping Asura to seek his revenge against me."**

**"I didn't come here because of that."**

**"Why did you then?"**

**"I thought you had the right to know what one of your allies was capable of before you sent out people to kill me."**

** He stares out of his window. "You'll still attend the DWMA but I don't want you as Kid's partner anymore. You'll be undergoing training with Sid, Nygus and Yumi. You'll have to learn how to wield yourself for the war."**

**"War with whom?"**

**"The witches."**

**"Okay sir." I leave the room and Kid looks at me.**

**"What happened?"**

**I sigh "We're not partners anymore, your father's orders. I gotta go bye Kid."**

**"Wait what about us then?"**

**"I don't know Kid. That you'll have to ask your dad then." I peck him on the mouth then leave. Emma opens the door for me as I let the tears leak out. Chance are that Kid won't want to date me anymore after this.**


	20. Chapter 20: on my own

**20: on my own.**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**Sid greets me as I walk into his office with his weapon Nygus.**

**"Hello Evelyn, I received orders from Lord Death that you'll be under my wing as I'll train you." He informs me. I nod and stay quiet.**

**"I'm Nygus, when I transform I'm a combat knife. From what I heard you're an automatic energy pistol with a revolver. Well I must say you're a powerful weapon, considerably how you're a Shard member." I nod as a response. Sid face palms, meaning he's impatient with me.**

**"Here, we're going to the lawn to see how you are wielding a weapon." Sid passes me a spare knife as we head out on the lawn. "Hey but there's one little catch to my training." Sid comes to me and ties one of my hands behind my back. "I want to see how you are with using just one hand, so you'll have to block and dodge my attacks while trying to attack me. You only have this much space, with three minutes on the clock." He grabs Nygus as a knife and draws two lines that are like what 10 feet apart. "If you pass the lines, you fail. And you have to make 30 successful attacks. You can use all of the area between the lines, from one side of the lawn to the other."**

**"What happens if I don't meet the requirements?"**

**"Then you'll do Punishments." I gulp and draw my knife.**

**"I'll go easy on you. And time starts now!" he charges at me. I block, he presses on me making my feet dig into the ground. So he's trying to get me out huh? I roll out of the way. And run down the aisle so I can try to put some distance between us. He's hot on my trail, I active Cy so I can get a better look at his soul. Blab la blab, weak at raw Wave Lengths attacks. Bad thing is I don't know how to do that. I've seen Black Star do it before but I never asked him how he does it. Sid comes at me, lashes out, I jump out of the way but he gets my shoulder. I kick out trying to get his stomach. I do, only 29 left to go. I block his counterattack but my knife almost shatters under his pressure. **

**"Only 1 minute left!" he yells as he flings me across the lawn. Screw it, I cut my arm free and go at him. I manage to lash his like 10 times. 19 more, then I'm about to get him when he yells **

**"TIME'S UP!" I'm off guard then he flings me onto the ground. I slowly get back on my feet but my whole body's numb and shaking. **

**"You failed. Go to that pole." I go to a pole. "Climb on top of it and support your whole body weight by your arms. Each attack you missed equals one minute." I stare at him with my jaw dropped. "I didn't stutter I'll give you a break between every 3." I get up and Nygus holds my legs up. My arms shake and my blood rushes to my head making me red.**

**After 30 minutes I'm done with my Punishments and I roll onto the ground I pant as I try to regain my breath.**

**"That's your Endurance segment, and we're done for today. We finished early so you'll be able to head to your regular classes for today. When you're done with Tracking, come back to my office because you still have the other segment to do." I nod and go to take a shower because I smell!**

**I walk into Ms. Marie's Tracking class and I slump over in my chair, lay my head down on the desk.**

**"Hey. You look beat, what happened?" Kid shakes my shoulder.**

**"No, I got lashed on that shoulder. The reason I'm not your partner anymore because I'm going under training with Sid and Nygus."**

**"Ah, well I hope they don't end up killing you."**

**"Easy for you to say, you're a Grim Reaper and you're naturally talented. I'm not, well what's going to happen between us?"**

**"Whatever you want." Silence grows between us. Then the bell rings. We go our own ways as he goes to lunch as I head back to Sid's office. Nygus is there but Sid's nowhere to be found.**

**"Where did Sid go?" I ask. For some reason I can't really trust Sid, well maybe because he's one of Lord Death's top rats in the school.**

**"He's in a staff meeting. And I'm in charge of the other segment, which is known as Analysis and Development. Here I'll teach you to see the enemy's defense and etc. Sid isn't really good at planning. So Evelyn, what are some other the things you want to do when you're older?"**

**"Well I really don't know, I guess it depends on what the Head of the Shard clan lets me to do."**

**"Isn't his name Ash or something?"**

**"Yeah Ash Shard, he's a little bit other than me but he scares me."**

**"Well why does your family still have Heads and stuff like that."**

**"Because we're old school like that and they believe in structure and etc."**

**"So what did they say about you and Kid dating?"**

**I play with a book "Well that's the thing, I don't know if we'll be dating anymore."**

**"Why? Of course if you don't mind."**

**"Because let's say we're in a complicated position right now." She closes her eyes and starts teaching my segment. **

**I've never been so happy for the end of school. But I wish I had my old life back, just the way it was. Kid and I having the classes together, Tsubaki and I eating out at the local restaurants, everyone playing basketball, and everything we all used to do. I wipe my face with my sleeve to stop the tears as I walk back home alone. **


	21. Chapter 21: Dc Shard in the house

**21: Dc. Shard in the house.**

I do not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NighshadeRoses13

**So for the next month it's the same old routine. Wake up, go to DWMA, spend the whole day under training with Sid and Nygus then go home.**

**I roam through the busy hall when I see some of the medical staff rushing in Soul with Maka trailing behind them.**

**"Ohmigod!" I scream as they passed by me with Soul bleeding everywhere and his pretty much sliced in half in his upper torso. Maka falls to her knees and sobs.**

**"What happened Maka?!" I try to get her up but she's a rock.**

**"It's my entire fault…" she repeats over and over again like she's stuck on replay.**

**"What's your fault?!"**

**"If I didn't go into the cathedral Soul wouldn't have been injured."**

**"Who did you go up against?!" I demand.**

**"The Demon Sword and its Meister." The legendary Demon Sword?!**

**"Did you kill him?!"**

**"No and we barely escaped." I leave her and head for the infirmary.**

**"How is he?" I ask as Medusa hovers over him with Stein.**

**"Not good, I'll have to literally stich him up just to give him a chance to survive the night. Medusa, hand me the thread, Evelyn I'll need your help."**

**"What me?! I don't know anything medical!"**

**"Just help me by handing me my instruments if you want to see the boy alive again!" I help them get into surgeon's robes and I put one on as we start sewing him together.**

**After 5 hours of labor, we're done. I go to the trash can and do what I've been waiting to do. I throw up because seeing living organs being drown in blood was absolutely disgusting.**

**"You did well; you should take the day off." Medusa flirts with Stein; I leave and get dressed in the bathroom outside.**

**Maka and everyone run to me as soon as I step out of the infirmary.**

**"How is he?!" she pleads.**

**"Not good at all, I had to help stich him up and Ohmigod you should have seen him. We'll have to see how he does through the night." I sit down still feel uneasy from my emergency surgery I had to do.**

**_"The Black Blood should increase his chances."_**** Medusa informed Stein as we drained out his blood earlier. I shake my head and Kid sits next to me.**

**"You okay?" I shake my head is in no. "Well today it's free study so you want to do anything?"**

**"I dunno, you choose because I'm not in the state of mind to decide." He takes me by the hand as leads me onto his craft.**

**"Close your eyes." I do as we soar through the sky.**

**"Kid," I open my eyes to look at him.**

**"Hm?"**

**"Do you remember your mom at all?"**

**"No, she died couple of days after having me I guess…"**

**"Do you even know how she looks like?"**

**"Well I guess she must have had amber/honey eyes because my dad has black eyes. Must have been human in order for my body to appear human." He looks at his hands to confirm his reasoning.**

**"Do you wish your mom was around?"**

**"Course, there are just some things I could never do because of my dad and what I am. The terrifying Grim Reaper's son who contains so much power and etc. or the child of death itself. Sometimes I just want to be able to do normal things like a human family could. But since dad's soul is anchored to the DWMA and Death City I always have to stay there, just even sneaking out like this I could get an earful. "**

**"Well there's not many perks to having a normal family either."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"The thing is with the Shard, is that we can't choose who we date get married to and many kids we'll have. It has to be approved by the Head of the family, if the Head doesn't approve then you follow him and say goodbye."**

**"I haven't heard of a family like that in years. So do you think your parents had you because they wanted to or it was arranged?"**

**"Don't know honestly, Mom doesn't talk about it and usually Dad's at the main house an hour away."**

**We end up doing that for the rest of the day, talking and soaring over the desert. He takes me back home and when I lay down he's back.**

_**"Well nice to see you and the Reaper are still joined at the hip. That's not the reason why I came, I came to tell you that you'll see me soon…" **_**I wake up as soon as I hear it.**

**I'll see him soon?**


	22. Chapter 22: the jig is up

**22: the jig is up…**

I don't not own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**The next day, Sid and Nygus are out doing mission so for today I'm supposed to be at Stein's biology class but really I'm in the infirmary. I hold onto his hand as he's asleep. **

**"I'm sorry Soul, if it wasn't for the way I reacted when you told Maka I would have come to make sure you two were ok." My voice waters, no matter what I could have done I wouldn't have had a fair chance against Raganork and it's Meister.**

**"How is he?" Maka asks as she opens the door.**

**"Better than yesterday I guess. Well do you know who's the Demon Sword's Meister is?"**

**"Crona, he looks like a girl though in my opinion. Pink hair and all but he had Black Blood in him which was quite strange." Crona… well that not what I'd name the Meister for the Demon Sword.**

**Maka sits next to me, and we stay in silence.**

**"I got to go Maka, I'll see you later." I leave them to themselves, well that's if Soul even survives. I go to the library to do some of my homework Nygus left me. I climb on the stairs to get one of the strategies books then I get a really bad neck cramp. I grab the back of my neck and it burns my hand. **

**"Ow!" I wave my hand in the air to cool my hand down. What was that all about? I ignore it and check out the book. Sit down to start answering the questions, I put my hair up and a girl screams.**

**"Your neck!" I get up to the restroom and take a picture. I scream as I drop my phone on the counter. What the hell is on my neck? I run out to find Stein.**

**"Professor!" I slam open the door and he glances at me.**

**"What can I help you with Evelyn?" I show him my neck as he gasps.**

**"What?!" I turn around.**

**"It's the first stages of Madness advancing. We'll have to whip you up with a serum to slow down the Madness until we can find out what we could do to mean while."**

**He gives me a vial and I slurp it down into my throat.**

**"Hold it!" he tilts my head straight up to let the serum to have it to absorb into my body. I swallow and cough out.**

**"That was disgusting!" I laugh as he smirks.**

**"Get going little one, you have your classes with Nygus and Sid to catch up on." I leave and someone hugs me from behind. I laugh and spin around to find Kid.**

**"Where you going?" he asks and sets his head on my shoulder as we walk.**

**"To Sid's office to see Sid and Nygus to see if they're back from their mission, and you?"**

**"Nowhere really so I'll walk you over there." We head over to the office and I'm about to open the door when I hear voices talking. I stop Kid, wrap myself around him, place my hand on his mouth and east drop into the conversation.**

**"I think Medusa's a witch." Sid starts.**

**"We don't have any proof that she is to show to Lord Death." Nygus replies.**

**"Yes we do, she put Black Blood in Soul so she can provoke Madness on him." Kid shakes my hand off and listens with me.**

**"Well we have to tell Lord Death then because if she is, she'll plan something for the school dance because Lord Death will be out of the Mirror Room for the night." I glance at Kid, he nods. Then the knob turns, Kid and I hide in a nook,**

**"We should be this close more often." Kid implies because I'm literally up against his chest.**

**"Shut it." Once when we see Nygus and Sid leave the office, and out of the hallway we get out of the nook.**

**"Medusa a witch?" I ask because none of it makes sense.**

**"Your guess is best as mine, I'd never would have come to that conclusion. I guess we just have to wait…" he trails off but it leaves me unsettled because if she is, who know what she might do to me if she finds out about me and the Kishin being related.**


	23. Chapter 23: the one with the Magic Eye

**23: the one with the Magic Eye**

I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13.

Leave Reviews please! it helps me knowing how my story's going along and I want to know what you think should happen next down the line please! Who ever's Review i like the most might even get featured in _DeathFlower_!

* * *

**The next few weeks Soul's out of the infirmary, I'm still taking my separate classes, while Tsubaki and Black Star are still doing solo missions, and Kid's still with Liz and Patty.**

**"Evelyn, you have a special mission from Lord Death." Sid tosses me the file; I look at it, Free eh? "Be careful, he has the Magic Eye and we don't know the full abilities of the Magic Eye, but since Lord Death has seen you made process he's sending you in first. Nygus and I will be around so call us if he attacks." I nod, change into my camouflage pants, a tight black shirt, pull up my hair in a high ponytail, grab weapons and set out.**

**"How much further is he?" I ask into my watch, the watch Sid gave me allows me to communicate with him and Nygus directly despite the distance.**

**"50 yards ahead of you, now be careful Evelyn, he can kill you with one opening." I jump on the ridge so when I reach him I have an aerial advantage; I use the Cy ad I find him with another witch. Tchk, I have to wait until the witch leaves. Eventually the witch does, I set up a sniper, get Free in the cross-hairs and wait. He looks directly at me and smirks; he sends a gust of wind at me, making me fall of the ridge. I reach out of a ledge, thank God with all the Punishments Sid would make me do I'm in shape, I pull myself up.**

**"Who are you?" Free orders I don't say anything, then he jumps up to attack me. I evade him, draw out my knife and stab him on his leg. He howls out in pain, then he smacks me on my back, it sends me flying off the ridge onto the floor. I can handle this, unless if he starts using magic I'm at a disadvantage.**

**"Hey what's going on?" the frog witch comes around to investigate.**

**"Sid! Nygus, some help would be nice right now!" I scream into my watch.**

**"Standby, be there in 3 minutes." Damn it!**

**"Aww look who we have, a girl from the DWMA, too bad you'll die!" the witch yells out while she sends frogs at me. I jump up to dodge them, then Free kicks me in the air, I land into a wall of rock, slicing my arm. Man now I'll have an ugly scar there. They're souls are huge; there's no way I'll be able to kill them. But I could seriously injury the Magic Eye.**

**So I go for it, I sprint towards Free, he's about to swipe me when I jump, draw out my knife when I come down straight into his Magic Eye. I thrust it in, he howls trying to shake me off but I cling on. He pries me off and throws me onto the floor. He's about to stomp me when Sid gets me out of the way.**

**"Retreat!" the frog witch yells, Free's eye's bleeding really bad, he nods and the two flee from the scene.**

**"Damn it! I failed…" I hang my head low, Nygus pats me on my arm that stings from the cut, and then she bandages up,**

**"It's okay Evelyn, you're still a kid, this was a mission for a Death Scythe and its original Meister. C'mon lets go back, you deserve recognition for injuring the Magic Eye."**

**We tread back but Sid carries me back on his back because my body's sore from the fight. When we arrive back at the DWMA, everyone's lined up at the entrance. When they see me, they all cheer. I do a peace sign with my fingers and smile. Soul strolls towards us, he's still in s condition where he's not allowed to fight yet but he congratulates me.**

**"Good job Evelyn," he pats my leg, Sid lets me down, and so I hug him. Then Kid arrives with his Weapons. I run up to hug him despite my body screaming with every step I take, he hugs me hard.**

**"I thought you were going to end up in the infirmary again." He whispers.**

**"Ha gee thanks, I'm not the same person who was getting herself injured everyday like I was two months ago." I laugh, he kisses me lightly and Patty hollers.**

**"Aww!" I laugh then everyone heads inside.**


	24. Chapter 24:Time

**24: Time…**

I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NR13

**This week is the week everyone's been talking about, the 15****th**** year anniversary of the DWMA! As I get ready in the school's bathroom after my training, Maka and Tsubaki stand next to me doing their makeup. I come out of the stall and ask Maka if she can pull up my zipper on my back, she pulls it up and she gasps.**

**"That dress looks so good on you!" she squeaks as she notices my skinny black one shoulder dress.**

**"Thanks," I connect my straighter into the wall's socket to begin the long process of straitening my hair. 10 minutes later I'm done, so I put half of my hair up then work of my makeup. Tsubaki hands me the eyeliner, we all finish and pose. I take a picture of us on my phone and set it as my wallpaper. "Ready?" we go out to my locker in Sid's office so I can set my stuff in there. Chances are I might go and get it tomorrow. Then we walk over to the main room where it buzzes with life. Black Star and Soul come to us already with a plate in hand.**

**"You guys couldn't even wait until you guys danced?" Maka says with sarcasm.**

**"Nope." Soul grins. I glance around and see three familiar bodies coming towards us. **

**"Hello," Kid greets and I mean he looks good; he has these tight black slacks with a slim dark grey shirt. Patty and Liz are wearing matching dresses that I'm surprised are covering up skin unlike every day. He hugs me and runs his fingers through my hair.**

**"You look really nice by the way."**

**"Thanks," a cello and bass start off a waltz, Kid offers me his hand. I take it and we start in a waltz. "I didn't know you could dance." I tease him. He dips me which isn't even in the waltz to show off. "Kid!" I scream out laughing. He smirks and pulls me back. The night prolongs as the songs sway from one song to another. Then something booms around us. The lights flicker and everyone screams. Outside of the windows a green aura encases the room. Everyone goes to the door and they don't open, then Free illuminates into the room.**

**"You are all locked in, no one can escape!" I cling onto Kid Ohmigod when Asura said I'd be seeing him soon, it all makes sense.**

**"They're going to revive the Kishin!" I scream, Lord Death turns around towards me. Then a tomb encases around Kid, his weapons and the gang.**

**"Evelyn!" he calls to me before the tomb disappears. **

**"I'm sorry Lord Death; I should have gotten you out too…" Sid pants out.**

**"It's alright Sid!" he answers, I pace around.**

**"Lord Death how much will the magic hold up for?!" I call out.**

**"About an hour," an hour?! I pace around, Soul and Kid are going up against the Kishin; I use the Cy to keep an eye on them. Then it's Asura,**

_**"I'll be out soon and you'll be the first who'll I get when I'm done with the Reaper and his son!" **_**he laughs into my head like a mad man. I sit in a chair and wait for the magic to wear off, but each second that passes by is agony. **

**"Evelyn?" I look up as I try to stop the tears, I don't care if my makeup's smeared honestly. Nygus hugs me as she tries to calm me down. "It's going to be okay I promise." She pets my hair, but I can't buy her words because this might have been the last time I saw Kid alive ever again.**

**The magic wears off, I'm the first to storm out of the building, and then I track Kid's soul down. The underground passages are in ruble, I feel the Madness as soon as I get close. I sallow my fear and storm into the room. With the Cy out, it's like I have an immunity against it, "Kid!" I call his name. he doesn't answer. Ohmigod is he dead? "Kid!" I yell out again with a tint of fear in my voice. I find them and Asura's alive. He sees me, Ohmigod; I drop to the floor with fear gripping onto me.**

**_"Hello Evelyn,"_********he comes to me, I crawl away from him because his Madness shakes through me.**

**_"How have you been sweetheart?"_********he grins a grin that spreads across his face. Then Kid comes to my side wrapping his arms around my waist as i wrap mine around his shoulders afraid,**

**"Don't get any ideas." He growls to Asura.**

**_"Please like you could do anything little Reaper,"_**** then Asura zips through the air. Everyone follows him. What else could possibly go wrong?**

**The sky darkens to a stormy color as Lord Death storms out of the building. They go at each other and I'm just there staring with Kid as we walk our families fight a feud as long as time itself. We get out of the way as Asura crashes next to us, my hair curls by the humidity piling up in the air, Madness.**

**Then as soon as the battle starts it ends with Asura escaping through the air. Lord Death howls out in rage with half of his face blown off, then I hear Soul scream, I go to him and Maka's unconscious. Eventually everyone leaves back to their homes because what the DWMA was made for failed, the Kishin's out.**


	25. Chapter 25: the War begins

**25: the war begins**

I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13.

**The next month I'm summoned to the Mirror Room,**

**"What is it Lord Death?" I ask I try to look strong because what happened last month has made the Academy unease.**

**"Evelyn, I need your help."**

**"With what sir?"**

** "Medusa's back, I have Intel where she's at, since you can wield yourself I thought you'd be perfect. Go and investigate because the war to get the Magic Tools is coming." I nod, go to Sid's office and grab everything I think I'll need for the mission. I head out to Medusa's hideout.**

**"I'm at the hideout, standby." I speak into my watch to Lord Death.**

**"Be careful Evelyn because we're dealing with a witch." I sneak in; Medusa's hideout's a labyrinth of multiple hallways that lead off to nowhere. I get in the main room; Medusa's new host is a little girl it makes me sick. Looks like she doesn't really care who she uses as pawns in her game of conquest.**

**"Oh my dear come in please! I've been waiting for you." She calls out, there's no point to hide. I walk out into the open and she laughs. "You guys surely underestimated me! Sending in the little Shard to kill me?! How pathetic!"**

**"Don't underestimate me either. And I wasn't originally going to kill you but since you brought it up I guess I have no other means now…" I unwrap my bandages from my arms to release the unlimited shuriken hennas I have on my wrists. I hope this works; she grins and draws out an arrow sword from her.**

**"You've provided a good shows but you'll have your last episode now!" she attacks me, I swiftly dodge and try to counterattack, but she does witch craft.**

**"Vector Plate!" an arrow comes under me forcing me slam into a wall. I hit the wall, but she comes at me slicing my leg. I scream out, then charge my sword with raw Wave Length and hit her with it. She draws back, I activate the henna and shurikens come out of it. I start throwing them rapidly as if it was my bullets. She dodges them, and then comes back at me. I block as my feet slide across the smooth floor as she presses against me.**

**"Tried yet little girl?! Join me for the 'New World' and I'll have Asura make you just as powerful as him!" she tries to convince me. But it blows my cap off. I push her off, and let the Madness consume me. Stage 1…**

**I place my palm on my face and laugh.**

**"Ha… haha… HAHAHA!" I look at her and my grin comes across my whole face. "THAT'S HALIROUS! TELL ME WHAT MAKES YOU SO FUNNY!" I go at her; the Madness gives me immunity against her magic because she can't attack me. I lunge at her; I manage to slash at her. She falls back in shock, then she does a Vector Plate at me, it skewers through me, she's about to slice my neck when a blur of black passes through us. I fall down and land on the hard jagged rocks. I struggle to keep my eyes open, is this how I'm going to die? In Medusa's lair and without saying I love you to my love ones? No, I'm not going to let Medusa have the pleasure of killing me the little Shard that can't even save herself. I shake as I try to get myself up despite my body screaming in agony.**

**"Why don't you just give up!? There's no use trying to save yourself! You'll never win against me." Medusa puts her foot on my back and pushes me onto the ground. I gasp as my body hits the floor and I feel liquid pooling around me. Tchk, I drag myself away from her and stagger to bring myself up. I use my sword as a cane, draw out my combat knife and stand guard. "You're so stubborn aren't you?" she looks at me if I was an ant nothing important and insignificant. But she's wrong, I am worth something. Stage 2…**

**"MEDUSA! YOU'RE REALLY STUPID AS YOU WERE AS YOU WERE 800 YEARS AGO!" I get at her then she chuckles. I'm not going to win and I know it, so I'll have to make her hideout explode and escape. I scream out and the Madness in my voice it rattles through the hideout and it shakes. Then as the hideout falls I get out and hide around the valley, I pant even though it hurts my lungs. "Mission jeopardized, request pick up."**

**"Affirmative, standby." I wait but pass out before the DWMA forces come to get me.**


	26. Chapter 26: at the enemy's hands

**26: at the enemy's hands**

I'm so sorry you guys i didnt write it's cause my laptop was getting fixed! I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**"Nygus! That hurts!" I wince as she cleans up my magic wounds from fighting Medusa. She ignores me as she starts soaking a towel that's supposed to heal my wounds faster. I wince as she presses hard onto my wound, "Please stop moving Evelyn you're going to hurt yourself." She says in a monotone voice, I hold onto my breath as she presses again.**

**"How's Evelyn?" Sid asks as he comes in with our new school nurse since Medusa shredded her old skin off and showed her real self. The nurse comes and studies the magic wound.**

**"I've dealt with these and these are a real pain in the neck to have it heal properly." She starts with stitching my skin to minimize the stress in the muscles but it feels worst if you ask me.**

**"You can't be doing solo missions from now on because if you get one more magic wound it'll leave you paralyzed in that arm." I try to put my button up shirt on but it's even hard to do that. "Clean out your bandages every now and then Evelyn." I nod and leave to see what Kid's up to because ever since Asura got out I haven't been able to hang out him since and I miss him.**

**"He's on a mission to retrieve Magic Tools." The person who's in charge of managing the missions informs me.**

**"Oh well okay thanks…" I get off of the podium and find another Meister who I get along with named Austin.**

**"Hey do you know where Soul is?" he shakes his head as in no. Where is my usual bunch anyway? So I ignore what the nurse said and pick out a mission c'mon it can't be that bad what they have in for me. It has to be a Kishin egg for the worst. I take on retrieving a Kishin egg, as I walk through the sand the wind picks up as if it was running away from something. I use the Cy and the egg's huge, so I run to it before it finds me. I find it and I fall straight onto my butt Ohmigod…**

"I've been looking for you Evelyn." **Asura announces as he comes towards me. I crawl away from him as he drags his bandages across the sand. Then one of his bandages zoom towards me, coils around like me a python "Just relax…" he mumbles as my vision turns black.**

**"She'll be perfect for the little experiment I want to use her for Mosquito." A female's voice rings into my ears.**

**"Of course my Lady Arachne, what should we do until she wakes up?" I try to lie still so maybe if I can I can escape from the witch Soul and Maka almost lost their lives to. The door opens as it's followed by footsteps then slams closed. I get up and make a run for it. **

**"Nuh uh un little one, come here." Someone's voice echoes through the hallways. Then something pulls me into a dark room. Fog covers my nose as I lay on the floor so I sit up straight then the witch shoots a spider web string at me. It coils around me then it zooms to the giant spider web leaving me a prisoner on the web. I struggle to peel it off of me but Arachne laughs. "You're so helpless aren't you?" she looks at me like if I'm amusing or a little fly she wants to munch on.**

**"I didn't agree with this Arachne…" Asura comes in and he's wearing normal clothes at least.**

**"Asura…" Arachne looks scared and lets me go. I mumble as I stand up.**

**"Come here Evelyn." He beckons me, I have no choice but to follow him, I keep the Cy open because with the Cy the Madness doesn't progress as fast. Asura forces me to stay in a room and locks me in from the outside. I stare out of the window and think about my life since the DWMA. Kid's OCD, Soul's laid back attitude to everything, Black Star and Tsubaki; I let the tears slide down but I can't help it. Happy 1 month anniversary Kid… then I lay down on the bed until my eyes get too heavy to keep them open.**


	27. Chapter 27: Lost and Found

**27: lost and found**

I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NR13 and the results are in for my contest and the winner is DeaththeKid's SecondGirlfriend! Congrates! (Chibi Evelyn parties with confetti) check out her story _**"Jade comes to Death City?"**_it's has potential! thanks for all the support you guys gave me for reading my story and leave reviews if you have any ?s or comments! Anyway back to the story!

* * *

**As the days turn into nights I'm here locked in the room mellowing under my sorrow. Then Asura takes me to one of Arachnophobia's many hideouts and locks me in there. Asura leaves back to Arachne's Castle. I look out of the small window; it's a short way down but if I miss calculate the fall it can kill me. I sallow pull out the piece of metal I found and chisel away at the window. I'm not going to let Arachnophobia kill me or do whatever they want with me. The Shard is known of their way of getting back up after being knocked down. **

**After an hour, I stop because the gap in the cinderblock wall is big enough for me to slide through. I wiggle myself out then hug the wall. The wind howls as it blows against me as it tries knocking me down. I start the slow descend down the hideout's walls. I make it and run through the woods hoping that they won't find me. I'm zipping through the tree line when a familiar noise chimes through the wind. The sound of a craft. I look up and it's an outline of a body.**

**"Kid!" I scream fraying my arms in the air trying to get his attention. He continues gliding but not towards me as if he doesn't see me. "KID!" I try again running to keep up with him.**

**I run up ahead of him into a clearing and with the loudest my voice allows me I scream again.**

**"GOD DAMN IT KID! LOOK DOWN!" my throat fells raw, and then he looks down. He descends down, and then runs up to hug me. He almost knocks me over but he does knock the wind out of me.**

**"Evelyn, I thought they killed you." He mumbles into my ear as he spins me. He pulls away "Don't you ever do that again Evelyn." He threatens.**

**"It's not like I wanted to be kidnapped. Can we leave before my prisoner comes back?" he nods and ushers me on with him. We zoom by the forest back to the DWMA before they find out I'm out. We make it back and we go into one of the spare classrooms. "Shouldn't we be telling your dad that I'm here?" we told my parents already before we walked into the DWMA.**

**"We will but I want to tell you something first…" his voice trails off as he pulls me closer to him.**

**"Which is?" I ask aware that I must look like a mess and not attractive.**

**"I love you Evelyn," he kisses me which leads to us what you could say a make out session which I honestly never had one before but I'm not complaining.**

**"Kid," I manage to gasp after a good measure of ten minutes. He stops and looks at me.**

**"What?" he questions**

**"We should um tell your dad now…" I manage to say with my body tingling from what we were doing earlier. He nods and leads me out but my legs shake a little which I don't know if that's a good things or a bad thing. After we tell Lord Death we walk out with us holding each other's hands.**

**"Hey Kid," I start, he looks at me with those eyes I adore so much and his three little white streaks across his black hair.**

**"Yeah?" he stops.**

**"I uh," I try out softly but my tongue's tied.**

**"What?" he looks at me concerned.**

**"I um I never said this before to a guy but I love you too." He smiles as we continue walking.**

.


	28. Chapter 28: Betrayal

**28: Betrayal**

I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**It's the weekend and it's when I get my days off from the war and I'm not to be disturbed unless if we're in battle then that's when it doesn't matter.**

**I chill in my room reading lyrics to my favorite songs when my phone rings. I toss my stuff out of the way as I search for my phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Evelyn you busy today?" Kid questions from the other side of the line.**

**"NO and why?"**

**"I want a rematch from the last time we played Super Mario Bros. Smash."**

**"Haha do you really want me to beat you again?"**

**"Sure whatever you say." I laugh.**

**"Alright see you in a little." I head over and we start killing each other but then our little moment of bliss is ruined.**

**"ALL DWMA STUDENTS BACK TO THE DWMA!" someone orders through the intercoms that are throughout Death City. We whimper and head back because in order for them to have called through the intercoms means there's a nearby battle going to happen.**

**"What's happening?!" Soul yells out while the whole staff escorts everyone into the cafeteria.**

**"We're going to where the Magic Tool Brew is to retrieve it but Arachnophobia's there too so it's a battle to see who's getting the Magic Tool. We set out at sun down." We all prepare but as I'm in Sid's office alone getting dressed the door opens. I smile and turn around expecting it to be Kid but it's not and I'm still putting on my pants and shirt.**

**"Wow and I thought Blair had a nice body for her age." Soul replies by running his eyes over me. I pull up my pants and start pulling down my shirt.**

**"You shouldn't be here Soul, because what if someone saw you here and I'm like this?"**

**"Let them think whatever they want, they should know that you're dating Kid it's what fills up the golden people here." He comes closer to me. "Honestly I don't see why him out of all people he really isn't cool enough for the title of dating you." **

**"What cha mean?" I question as he literally stands in front of me.**

**"Why not me hm?" he pulls me to him and slams his mouth on mine. I slam my foot down on his toe making him to let me go. He hops on one leg while he grips onto his shoe.**

**"What the Hell was that for?!" he screams at me.**

**"I could be asking you the same thing!" I screech at him, Kid's SO going to dump me when he finds out. "GET OUT." I order at him. He blows me off, **

**"When you want a real boyfriend come and find me." He slams the door behind him; I lean over the window and cry hating myself on not stopping him when he was getting closer. There's a knock at the door, I control myself and put on my poker face.**

**"Come in." the door opens and it's Tsubaki.**

**"Hey I heard crying outside the door and Soul was storming out mad from here so what happened?" I run up to her and cling onto her from her shoulders.**

**"I just cheated on Kid with Soul." I mumble between my sobs.**

** She pulls away from me and covers her face in shock. "You didn't…" I nod and she's like what?! "What?! How?!" I explain to her even though it hurts almost as much as when Medusa sliced me with her Vector Arrow Sword. "You know you can't tell Kid right?"**

**"But that's the right thing to do!" the pain's so painful on the emotional scale it's almost physical.**

**"But if you do that means Kid and Soul might end up killing each other on the battlefield." I consider her reason.**

**"Alright I'll tell him after." She helps me clean myself up and look like nothing's wrong then we all board the DWMA's ships to where the Magic Tool is.**


	29. Chapter 29: Wake

**29: Wake**

I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

**The boat reach the ice island where Brew is and I haven't looked at Kid or Soul at all since we left. I stare out onto the other boats that came with us, Kid sees me from the other boat waves at me but I turn away. I'm preparing myself when I tell him and how I can die in battle today.**

**"Keep your head out of the clouds Evelyn." Sid directs to me as he controls the boat I nod. We reach the islands shores, I zip up my jacket and I join Sid's unit as we scout out the island for the enemy. I use the Cy to locate them and they're hiding in wait for us in the snow.**

**"Sid!" I call out as the enemy explodes from the snow, I draw my sword and block as an enemy attacks me. He presses harder onto me making me nearly lose my footing so I drop to the floor kick him off of his feet then thrust my sword into him. He groans as he lets out his last breath. I wipe my brow then I'm sliced and thrown across the snow. Tchk, I prop myself up as a swordsman hovers over me.**

**"And this is what you DWMA forces are capable of? After fighting Black Star you think you'd be a lot stronger than that, considering you're fighting with the same weapon as I am." He throws his fading blonde hair back. I bounce back and stand on the defensive.**

**"Who are you?" I demand,**

**He smirks; "Ah so I see you're a Shard then there hasn't been that many of you guys since the war started." He wipes off my blood from his sword on his pants.**

**"Answer me damn it." I smite.**

**He sets his sword resting on his shoulder "The name's Mifune and you'll die after knowing my name." he throws a box into the air that sends swords down into the snow. He attacks me, I block but then he grabs another and slices my arm. I fall back and grip onto my arm, tchk I'm not that good enough to take him down by myself.**

**_"Evelyn, give in to me and you'll win…" _****a voice scratches into my head but it's not Asura. I calm myself then concentrate on my soul.**

**"Who are you?" I ask into the empty room where I'm alone in a dark purple dress that clings around me tightly with heels. The shadows morph into a figure and it's like I'm looking at myself but the difference is that the other me is wearing a red dress that has a train she drags behind her and her eyes are deep velvet color. She inches closer to me; she stands in front of me and answers.**

**"I'm you, I'm the Madness that's progressing in you and we're one and the same."**

**I step back, "You and I are NOT the same!" I scream at her. She smiles as she laughs hysterically.**

**"You really are just as blind as Asura has told me, you cling onto your fear of losing insanity but what's the big deal huh? Fear only makes use weak and pathetic but let go and let me help you and you'll become so strong that you can surpass gods! Isn't that what you always wanted? You could end the war and live happily ever after with the man you want the most…" she trails off because I tackle her onto the floor. She grins as I pin her down,**

**"Don't you ever say that, I'm not afraid!" I scream. She pushes me off of her.**

**"Then why resist me?! Why are you afraid of me and the Madness?!" I bite on my lip then yell out.**

**"Because you're not real!" I snap back to the battle with Mifune then I draw my sword and lunge out. He evades my attack and he dashes towards me then lashes out. I drop to my knees as I start bleeding from my leg.**

**"Leave while you can little girl, I don't have intentions of killing children today. You're better off alive than dead," he starts to leave me bleeding in the snow when I stagger myself up.**

**"Why do you keep fighting? You know that you're no match against me little girl." He turns around.**

**"That's what you think but you don't know who you're up against." I answer back with determination in my voice. Then I concentrate, blades pop out of my arms and legs then I attack. I spin in the air, he dodges but I get him on his foot, he draws his sword and blocks me; but I press harder at him until his knees buckle from my pressure.**

**_"Since you won't come to me it's time for you to wake up." _**** I stop and howl as my body transforms and my soul is thrown into a cage as then Madness takes over me.**


	30. Chapter 30: it awakens

**30: it awakens…**

I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 (DeathFlower is reaching it's end soon so i hope you enjoy the next chapters a lot and thank you all my fans who have been reading DeathFlower since its begining because without you DeathFlower wouldn't have benn possible.)

* * *

**3****rd**** person**

**There's a howl that vibrates through the air as the gang come out of the Madness tornado when they stop dead in their tracks.**

**"What was that?" Kid questions as they stare off into the horizon.**

**"I don't know, hold up." Maka does a Soul Search and gasps as she notices the red Soul Orb.**

**"What is it Maka?" Soul questions as he feels Maka's Wave Lengths quiver a bit.**

**"It's Evelyn's soul and it's consumed in Madness… KID WAIT!" Maka hollers as he runs away from them to the direction where the howl came from.**

**"Well I guess we have no other choice but to follow him." Soul answers then Maka and Black Star follow after Kid.**

**Kid reaches the scene where Arachnophobia and DWMA forces clash against a metallic monster that rampages onto the battlefield. He staggers back then Patty's voice reaches his ears "Kid is that Evelyn?!" he grits his teeth,**

**"Liz, Patty we're going to fight against Evelyn but only to the state where she's unconscious."**

**"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO THAT?!" Liz's voice screams.**

**"Shut up and follow my lead." Then he sprints into the battle. He inches closer to Evelyn as the Kishin when she turns around and with her hand she smacks him away sending him flying onto the snow.**

**"EVELYN!" Maka calls out as she stands next to Kid. Evelyn glances their way and snarls. She runs their way and when she opens her mouth to shoot a light cannon bullet something annoying kicks her mouth to the side making her miss Kid and Maka.**

**"YAHOO! TAKE THAT YOU FAKE!" Black Star yells as he lands back on the ground. The Kishin grabs its jaw popping it back into place then howls. "What's wrong with your girlfriend bro?" Black Star asks. Kid shakes his head.**

**"That's the thing black Star I don't know, with the serums she was taking it was supposed to help so down the progression of the Madness and what Stein told my father and I it wasn't even supposed have happened this fast the Madness Sealing was schedule until next month." Black Star and Maka and their weapons just stare at him with "confused" written across their faces. He rolls his eyes then tries again. "Her Madness came upon us faster than I expected. Now the Madness turned her into a Kishin just like it did with her ancestor,"**

**"Her what?!" they all scream in unison.**

**"Asura is her ancestor now history repeated itself." They all look where Evelyn is but she isn't there. Then they all search for her then they find her. They all barely get out of the way as she slams her arm down onto the snow sending snow jumping into the air.**

**"How the hell are we supposed to beat Evelyn without killing her?!" Maka hollers as she pulls back from an attack. Black Star slashes at her metal legs that tower over them but it doesn't bother her.**

**"Get out of the way!" Maka instructs as Evelyn prepares another bullet. Black Star slides out of the way but not fast enough. He's burned on his leg then Tsubaki transforms then she hovers over Black Star.**

**"Black Star! Are you okay?!" he winces but he manages to put on a strong face.**

**"Yeah I'm fine now the real question is if Evelyn does snap out of it does it mean we'll have to kill her." Then Kid closes his eyes.**

**"I need your help but what I'm going to do might kill me."**

**"What is it?" they all ask. He reopens his eyes then answers,**

**"I'm going to literally go in her soul and pull her out of the Madness before it destroys her any further." They nod in agreement then Soul transforms from his weapon state then asks**

**"What happens if you don't make it out?" **

**"Then kill her with me still inside." They don't say anything, Kid drops his weapons then lets the Kishin sallow him up.**

**_1_****_st_****_ person (Shard)_**

**_"Tchk where am I?" I question as a sea of black engulfs me. Then a voice echoes faintly_**

**_"Evelyn?! Are you in here?! Answer me!" I recognize that voice anywhere._**

**_"Kid! I'm here!" I scream out but I choke as I realize I literally am in an ocean underwater. I clamp my hands around my neck as I choke._**

**_"Where are you?!" I struggle to swim but the harder I push through the water the faster I sink. _****_"There's nothing here left…"_****_ a raspy voice answers Kid's questions._**

**_"What have you done to Evelyn?!" he demands. I feel something shift next to me then the ocean disappears into the same room I was in before I was before the transformation._**

**_The Kishin me drags me out from the shadows bounded in chains onto the floor in front of Kid._**

**_"Is this what you're in here for?"_**

**_"Yeah not I'll be taking here and I'll be on my way." He reaches out for me but the Kishin pulls me back._**

**_"Hu uh ah child. She's me and I'm not letting her go until she's completely mine." He stays quiet but I wince as they chains dig into me. He reaches out but she pulls harder on my chains. "It's the Madness burning into her until she doesn't fight anymore."_**

**_"What do you want for in exchange in order for you to leave her alone?" he questions, I look up at him and scream out_**

**_"NO! Leave while you can!" he ignores me then the Kishin grins._**

**_"Your soul does look quite delicious…" he doesn't say anything and inches closer. I can't take it anymore. I pull on the chains and I grab his shoulders._**

**_"What do you think you're doing?!" he smiles then grabs me and answers._**

**_"Getting you out." He smirks then my Kishin yells out._**

**_"You may have won this one but next time you won't be so lucky!" then the room blurs._**

**I wake up screaming on the snow as the Kishin dismembers with me and Kid. My vision wobbles but then fades off.**


	31. Chapter 31: There's always a rat

**31: there's always a rat…**

I do not own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 I hope you guys really liked this chapter because I did! Leave Reviews after you read it! The fate of DeathFlower is in your hands!

* * *

**3****rd**** person **

**"Okay we got her what now?" Black Star questions as Kid re-catches his breath.**

**"Well we take her back to the DWMA and we'll see what my father decides to do with her." He answers even though he doesn't want to picture what his father might resort to. ****_"No that won't happen he isn't capable of it."_**** Kid thinks to himself to reassure himself but it sounds hollow because he doesn't know what the Grim Reaper is capable of in the first place. He picks her up then they all slowly make it back to the boats.**

**_"Wonder if Kid already knows, what if he did he wouldn't have gone and fetch Evelyn out in the first place right?" _****Tsubaki thinks to herself as she watches him hovering over her as she remains unconscious. ****_"Seems that the Madness if making process on her faster than we all thought." _****She looks away and back to Black Star who's awfully quiet. ****_"Does he know too? Of course he can't! Ugh Tsubaki you're freaking yourself out! Keep on your poker face because everyone's going to find out that something's up!"_**

**"Whatcha worried about Tsubaki?" Black Star asks as he looks at his partner.**

**"Oh it's nothing!" she waves her hands in the air franticly but he doesn't buy it. But he shrugs it off then he watches Soul and Maka as they return back to the DWMA.**

**At the DWMA**

**"What should we do with her?" Sid and Yumi ask Lord Death as he stares at his reflection in the Mirror Room.**

**"That's the thing, I don't know because I could use her Madness as a weapon against Asura but that's inhumane and Kid surely wouldn't forgive me. But if I destroy her Madness right now I might end up killing her in the process. Bring Kid in here." They nod and bring in the little Reaper. The door quietly clicks as it closes leaving the Reapers to themselves.**

**"Kid, what do you want me to do with Evelyn?" Lord Death looks at his son, and then some memories of his mother flash through his mind. He pushes them to the memories to the side as he awaits Kid to answer.**

**"Well?"**

**"I don't know Dad; if we don't do something she'll die but if we don't do anything the Madness will consume her faster than it already has now."**

**"Well just tell me before sunset before I take measures I think will be proper. Go and think this over until then, I know this is hard trust me I understand but remember you're judging someone's life and determining whether she lives or not." Kid doesn't reply, ****_"Gee thanks no pressure."_**

**"Okay thanks, I'll come back in here when I come to my decision." He turns on his heel then walks out from the room. His feet drag him to the room where she's at. He sits in the chair next to her bed, grabs her hands then laces her fingers into his.**

**"Everything's going to be fine Evelyn, I promise." He fights back a sob but he continues, "I'm not going to let you die that I swear and I'm going to find a way to end the Madness with you I don't want you to fall any further so just hang in there with me." He half expects her to magically answer back but of course she doesn't. He knew she wouldn't.**

**The door slams open and he shoots his head toward the direction and it's Maka, "What is it Maka?"**

**"Soul kissed her before we left and I just found out."**

**"He WHAT?" he rises from the seat then shoots out of the room to find Soul Eater Evans. He finds him in Stein's classroom with Black Star.**

**"SOUL EATER EVANS!" Kid howls furiously as he throws the door open.**

**"Chill bro, what are you looking for me fooorrr!" The last word drags because Kid punches him in the jaw. He's send flying into the ground. He jumps back up clenching his jaw.**

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he demands.**

**"I could be asking you the same thing! Thinking that you could kiss my girlfriend and hoping that I wouldn't find out!" Kid screams across the room, making Soul to chuckle.**

**"Well it's not my fault that you're not treating her right! Come on after what a month y'all barely got to there? If I was with her I'd be WAY past that!" then Kid comes back at him back the both to get into a fight. They fall back trying to regain their breath.**

**_"Tchk, he's stronger than he looks." _****Kid mumbles to himself. They're back at it and Soul's about to land a punch when Black Star gets in the middle. He separates both of them with the help of Maka and Tsubaki,**

**"Looks you idiots if you guys want to fight over her go ahead but not in here and not in the state she's in. What if she walked right in and saw both of you two with blood on each other just because one started it? She's dump you Kid and she wouldn't get with you Soul."**

**"Yeah and you haven't even decided yet Kid, so go home try to think things through then come back when you made the decision." Ms. Marie walks in after hearing the commotion coming from the room. Kid shakes Tsubaki off then gives her a face translating into "Yeah thanks for telling me." He leaves the school flings himself onto his bed and thinks.**

**_"Okay what if we do proceed with the Sealing there's no guarantee that she'll pull through, much less now. And if we do let her wake up on her own, Hmph take is if she ever will. And if we kill her we'll put her out of her misery but I'll be in my own. Tchk, damn Kishin. Why did she have to be your damn descendant?!"_**

**"Ah Kid, what brings you here?" Lord Death asks his son, he looks up and his eyes are red.**

**"I've made up my mind about what we're going to do with Evelyn."**


	32. Chapter 32:Breaking Evelyn

**32: breaking Evelyn**

I do not own S.E and belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And sorry that i havent uodated in a while I'm getting busy with UIL (music competion) coming around so I'll make sure that when I do update that they'll be really good! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**1st person**

**I slowly attempt to come to my senses but instead of waking up I'm back into the room as I was before in but with the Kishin and Asura.**

"**Evelyn why do you struggle against me? Just fall into me and it'll be blissful forever asleep and never having to deal with the misery of the world." The Kishin pleads but I don't reply.**

"**Evelyn, my daughter it's in our genes it's inevitable and it's destiny we can't change our fate." Asura comes in front of me and extends his hand out to me.**

"**Asura," I start. He looks at me so I continue. "Asura I will overcome the inherited Madness without destroying myself." He laughs hysterically.**

"**And what makes you think you can do that huh?! Why are you so afraid to accept your fate?"**

"**Because this isn't my fate and I can always change my destiny!" I manage to take my Kishin self and I into another room by ourselves.**

"**I see that you finally want me to take over you now." She grins but I shake my head.**

"**No that's not why we're alone you're here with me because I'm going to do something about you."**

"**What you think you can drive me out by force? You and I are one and the same so there's no way you can defeat me."**

"**And? I can always try." I force my arm to turn into a blade then attack. She copies me so I fall back. She's right she and I have the same abilities and chances are her Madness is too much for my Cy to handle.**

"**Haha what now little girl?" she mocks me, I use the Cy to see how far in Madness is she, she does the same but her Cy is black outlined with white; she attacks. I draw up my arms and block, she lowers her sword leaving and opening for me to kick her. I do and she's send across the room. She crashes against the piano leaving a loud sound of the chords breaking.**

"**Tchk," she staggers up then gives me a pissed off look. She brushes a woodchip off of her shoulder then sighs, "Since you won't give up voluntary I'll just kill you then." She comes back at me so I evade her attack Matrix style.**

**I swing under her then I summon a gun out of the air and pull back the trigger. The bullet rips through the air as it zooms towards her. She reacts too late and it goes through her head. She falls down to the ground. I turn around to leave the room but she chuckles.**

"**Haha, you thought a little bullet would kill me?" her chest rises from the floor and she stands up. The bullet dislodges itself from her head and her skull that was blown off returns.**

"**So what's it going to be? Madness or death Evelyn Shard?" I stand on defensive,**

"**Neither." She smiles then her eyes turn to blank as she rebuilds Madness armor around her. "After I'm done with you I'll go after the little Reaper." She says in a demonic voice.**

**She goes for my knees so I jump and flash backs of my training with Sid and Nygus pop into my mind_. "When you evade and attack make sure you gain the advantage within the split second."_ I hit her in her back then drag the sword down her back. It rips apart the Madness armor making it ripple as if it was water, meaning the defense is weakening. Good if I keep this up I'll be fine.**

"**Idiot." She bleeds but then "Black Blood." The blood stakes through me, I let out a blood curtailing scream. The blood disappears making me fall straight onto the floor. She laughs as if she's enjoying my agony. She comes to me, kicks me over so I'm belly up then sets her foot on me.**

"**Any last dying words?" she hisses. I grab her ankle then yell out.**

"**Soul Shock!" I attack her at her soul de-activating the Black Blood's defense. Her eyes grow huge as she falls next to me, I manage to pick up my upper torso off of the floor then stab my dagger into her chest. Blood leaks out of her mouth as she stares at me.**

"**Damn you." She falls slump on me. I put my hand on her back,**

"**I'm sorry for hurting you, I know you were trying to save me from the cruelty of the world but it's okay. I don't need you anymore I hope that you can forgive me."**

**She leans on me whispers into my ear, "It's okay, even though I'm the one who'll truly understand you but I didn't realize you had what it took to overcome your fears. Don't let me die in vain, get stronger." Then she falls to the side. I get up then I say out loud.**

"**I want to wake up now." I feel a rushing feeling then I come back into my mind.**


	33. Chapter 33: Rising

**33: Rising**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

**I struggle to open my eyes but when I do it feels like if I've been asleep for a thousand years. I glance around the room and I'm alone.**

"**BEEP. BEEP." I turn my head and I'm connected to machines. How long was I out for?**

**The door creaks then it's one of the nurses, she looks down at her papers then when she sees me awake she drops them. "Oh Lord! About time you woke up my dear, you've been unconscious for a week!"**

"**A week?!" I couldn't have been out for that long; they would have thought I was dead by then. I sit up so she can check out my back and neck.**

"**It's good to see that the Madness Seal worked." She mumbles, I look at her confused.**

"**Madness Seal?"**

"**Yeah, it was supposed to slow down the progression until we find a permanent solution. But relax you won't be in the war."**

**I swing my legs over then attempt to stand up but she pulls me down. "No Evelyn you can't leave and much less be on the field."**

**I shake her off of me "I don't care I won't be a sitting duck and wait for Arachnophobia destroy the DWMA when I can help." I notice that Tsubaki left some of her clothes here; I put it on and slam the door behind me.**

**I stroll down the hallway waiting to see anyone I know to show up. Where is everyone?**

"**Evelyn!" I see Austin,**

"**Where is everyone?''**

**He puts his hands in his pockets, "Out of the battle field, attacking Arachnophobia at the source." I grit my teeth, looks like I can't do anything now.**

"**Where's Lord Death?"**

"**In the mirror room." I run off to the room,**

"**Lord Death!" I yell out, panting tchk she's right I'm in no condition to fight. He turns around,**

"**Evelyn! It's good to see that you're awake and don't you want to change into your clothes? You look a bit strange in Tsubaki's." I glance down and her clothes fit me big.**

"**I will but where's everyone?"**

"**At battle and you'll stay here because I don't want you to be in combat when you're in no condition.'' I go to my house and even my family is out on the field. I get dressed then head back to the DWMA. I go through the under chambers then I hear voices bounce off of the walls. I use the Cy to detect the souls and I run to the source.**

"**Kid did you get the Magic Tool?" Lord Death asks, Kid brings out a thing that looks like a giant key.**

"**What is it?" I ask Kid turns around and runs up to me. He hugs me so hard that I make a noise like "Bleh." I pry him off of me so we can get back to the situation at hand.**

"**You see this is Eibon the key to open Brew." A series of locks open and reveal Brew and then the key opens up Brew. A figure appears and it's a weird thing in a hat.**

"**Hello Eibon it's been awhile." Lord Death greets Eibon.**

"**Hello Death now who do we have here? A child of Asura I can see." I hide a bit behind Kid and it's weird because this guy pretty much knows my anatomy inside and out. They continue their conversation then the DWMA moves as Lord Death operates the machines. I drop to the floor trying to reach out for anything to make me to get stable. Then I slide across the floor onto one of the walls that's pretty much flipped like the wall was the floor. I sit upright against the wall but then 4 bodies come sliding towards my direction. **

"**NO!" I yell as the bodies come onto me.**


	34. Chapter 34: Hurt

**34: Hurt**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

"**No!" I scream but I'm pushed against the wall by Patty, Liz, Kid and a smaller white figure. The room is put upright again so we all are slammed onto the floor. I slump myself against the wall to stand up right then the whole DWMA starts moving.**

"**How is this even possible?" I ask then Lord Death hollers**

"**The Magic Tool Brew is moving everything even my soul now stop asking questions if not I'll lose it!" he yells as he concentrate on moving the DWMA to the battlefront.**

"**Asura!" Lord Death yells as we go head to head against Arachnophobia's battle machine.**

"**C'mon Lord Death we got this in the bag!" I yell with Kid cheering Lord Death on. Arachnophobia's machine strikes at our legs then our machine staggers so Yumi, Kid and I are thrown out of the room into the Mirror Room.**

"**OOF!" the air escapes from my lungs as I'm come to a halt from zooming into the room at 50mph.**

"**You okay?" Kid yells at me from across the room.**

"**Yeah I'm fine!" I lie then wince as I grip onto my leg that has a gash on it from one of the rocks in the room. I slice part of my sleeve off then use it as a tourniquet to put pressure on it. I stumble to get up then go where Kid and Yumi are. I manage to put on a brave face as I approach them but the wound sends a sharp pain up my leg. I fall onto my knee gripping onto my leg that bleeds furiously.**

"**Evelyn!" they come to me, Yumi inspects my leg then she pushes back her glasses.**

"**You're going to have to keep a constant pressure on that leg Evelyn if not you can lose that leg Evelyn." Yumi announces as she holds onto my arms to prevent me from squirming as Kid presses down on my leg to stop the bleeding. I scream out as it nearly cuts off the circulation in my leg.**

"**Okay keep calm because if you go into shock it'll increase the bleeding!" Yumi instructs me so I do as she says then it stops. I sit on the floor to keep the tourniquet tight.**

"**What now?" I ask, the battle outside is intense I can hear the battle cries of the soldiers from up here. Lord Death and Asura appear into the room.**

"**Now there's no escape!" Lord Death exclaims but Asura laughs.**

"**Now it's a whole family reunion here now our kids can see who's going to end up as an orphan." Asura exclaims as he lunges. They fight, making Kid, Yumi and I duck as the gods fight.**

"**How long are you going to keep this up Death? I have a weapon that can even hurt you at your core worse than my physical attack. Evelyn it's time to wake up." I feel something stir inside of me but I manage to push back against it.**

"**No Asura I'm not your little weapon," I choke out as I push against the new Madness so I activate the Cy to keep it back. "I defeat the Kishin you provoked in me now I'm going to make sure you never get your way." I answer back. He shakes his head.**

"**Then you have no use for me, goodbye Evelyn of the Shard." He shoots at us then there's a blur of black.**

"**FATHER!" Kid yells as we adjust to the sudden flash of light and Lord Death looks like he was a bullet proof glass that's just been shot at. He's shattered and Kid and I go next to him. I do chest compressions trying to get him back to breathing. "Wake up Dad you can't do this to me! Damn it stop it!" Kid yells out in desperation but Lord Death is silent as a silent film. Asura glides next to us as he glides out of the room.**

"**You're so pathetic the both of you but I guess it can't be helped so when I'm done with everyone at the field I'm coming back for you to finish what I started." He zips out then Kid rises.**

"**I'm going to kill him." he mutters under his breath so I grip onto his wrist as I place his dad's head into my lap.**

"**Come back to me ALIVE Death." I order, he kisses me hard then jumps out of the hole in the wall that Asura escaped through.**


	35. Chapter 35: Bravery

**35: Bravery**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And thank you all my fans to reading DeathFlower all the way until the end without you guys and your constant support the story wouldn't have been possible but I'm sorry to say DeathFlower is now complete.

* * *

**I go back to chest compressions because I HAVE to bring him back.**

"**Please Lord Death don't die now." My voice waters, then Spirit transforms back from his weapon form. He crouches on all fours then coughs out blood. I look for Yumi but she's gone. Great now I have two people who are dying with me alone but I have to save one. I'm sorry but I'll deal with you later Spirit.**

"**Just stop I can handle it." I look up and it's Stein.**

"**Professor! I thought you were dead!" I exclaim happy to see my biology teacher. He smiles then its Sid and Nygus.**

"**I'm happy to see that all my training has been put to good use." I grin then Stein takes care of Lord Death and Spirit.**

"**FOOL! You could have stop Asura if you wanted to!" The white figure points his cane at me.**

"**And who are you?!" I demand**

"**The legendary Excalibur of course! I-" I cut him off**

"**Ah so your that crazy sword that stalks people and hey hidden things are hidden for a reason!"**

"**Fool!" we argue then I notice the red barrier. Tchk the Madness is protecting Asura as Kid and the others fight him. I keep the Cy out to keep track of the battle. I gasp as I see everyone souls down as Maka's stay standing. I jump out of the hole then land at the barrier.**

**I concentrate on dissolving and I slip through the barrier. I land against the floor and go next to Soul.**

"**I won't let you hurt anyone Asura and I will make sure you're dead." I threaten as I press Soul's head against my leg to keep it stable.**

"**Looks like my prey came to me well no matter." He lunges out to me but Maka blocks me.**

"**Hey I'm your opponent not her." I hear Soul mumble so I tilt his head up a bit so his words can be heard.**

"**Maka… Maka no, you're not strong enough to take him on by yourself…" his words fade at the end from a thought to a sentence.**

"**I know Soul but just stop and Evelyn make sure my partner doesn't die." I hear Kid's voice faintly.**

"**Evelyn I won't die so don't worry about me." He smiles but there's blood all over his face. I shake my head then begin to do chest compressions on Soul to keep him alive. I watch Maka fight Asura but she's losing terribly.**

"**Why don't you just give up the Madness will consume another when I'm dead there's no point to die in vain!" Asura announces but she keeps going at him. He flings her next to me, she staggers to stand up then answers**

"**Because I'm brave that's why I don't quit." Then Asura freaks out.**

"**Bravery? What is that?!" he goes insane then I join in.**

"**Yeah maybe Maka and I aren't the strongest but what we have is bravery and that is something you can't take away from us." I wobble next to her, she puts my arm around her neck then we walk towards Asura (well she does I'm really limping but I don't care!) his eyes shake around then within his spilt second of confusion Maka attacks him.**

"**Stupid girl." He whispers as he turns into thousands of soul orbs. Then I feel the sun's warmth in months for the first time. I limp towards Kid and hug him hard.**

"**I thought I wasn't going to see you alive Kid." I cry into his neck,**

"**I told you I would." We look up then all 8 of us smile as we just defeated the Kishin and the Madness and won the war.**

* * *

_**8 years later**_

* * *

"_**DING DONG!" **_**I get off of the floor then answer the door.**

"**Surprise!" Maka, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki yell as they show up with presents.**

"**Come in." I let them come inside and I see Soul and Black Star came along too. "What brings you here?" I ask as I close the door behind them.**

"**We wanted to see how things were coming along." They answer then Kid appears from the kitchen.**

"**What's going on?" the girls awe as they see Kid with our first born son Dylan.**

"**I want to hold him!" Patty runs over to Kid and snatches him from him. She giggles as she plays with his curls (a thing he got from me).**

"**So where's your other son?" Maka asks, I go upstairs and bring down Eric, I get him to say hello so he blows kisses at him.**

**All the ladies awe so he presses his face into my neck his way of saying "they're weird mommy."**

**I sit next to Kid on the floor as we play with our kids with their building blocks.**

"**It's hard to believe that 8 years have gone by since the war." Soul starts**

"**Yeah I miss all the action!" Black Star yells**

"**Ha yeah but I'm going to have kids soon because you guys make it look so easy." Maka announces but Kid and I yell out**

"**No! It's hard but oh well it's worth it." He kisses me lightly then we just catch up on what happened since but I know that I would never give up the life I had for anything in the world.**


End file.
